I'll Be Your Everything
by SavageWords
Summary: Randy Orton & Lilly have been best friends since childhood. Now Randy is dealing with the aftermath from his divorce while Lilly is hoping that he can help her with something. After all it's not every day you ask your best friend to help you have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** SavageWords

**Title:** I'll Be Your Everything

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** WWE~Randy Orton

**Disclaimer:** This story is written in kayfabe. I don't own Randy Orton or any WWE Employee. Those belong to WWE. I am taking liberties with the details of Randy's life so that it may fit the story. Any original characters are of my own imagination.

**Summary:** Randy Orton and Lilly Carmichael have been best friends since childhood. They became inseparable through their lives. But they are no longer children. Now Randy is dealing with the aftermath from his divorce from his ex wife Sam and he is a WWE Superstar, while Lilly is still back home in St. Louis working as a day care teacher. Whenever they need each other for anything, the other never fails to do anything they can to help. Lilly is counting on that this time. While Randy achieved his dream, Lilly still yearns for hers. But she is hopeful that Randy can help her. After all it's not every day you ask your best friend to help you have a baby.

**Pairing:** Randy Orton and Lilly Carmichael

**Feedback:** Please Review!

**Chapter One**

Randy walked into his house and shut the door behind him. He dropped his bags on the floor of the living room and sighed as he looked around. It was quiet; almost too quiet. It still felt weird to come home to an empty house after being on the road for so long. His divorce had been final for six months now but the pain in his chest made it feel as if it the papers were just signed yesterday. He sighed again as he walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

He opened and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened and took a huge drink as he headed back into the living room. He saw that the red light blinking on his answering machine. He didn't feel like checking it now. He knew that more than likely it was probably just his mother calling to check up on him, yet again. He loved her, but sometimes she worried about him entirely too much.

He would check the answering machine after his nap and before he left for the arena before tonight's taping of Smackdown from St. Louis. As he headed upstairs he began to think. If there was an upside to this it was that he and Sam divorced amicably. She told him that she couldn't be married to someone that was never here. She would always love him but she needed someone who would be there for her. She still wanted to be his "friend". _She could have saved us both the trouble since she knew what I was when she met me_, he thought bitterly to himself.

Entering his bedroom, he quickly began to tear off his clothes, leaving a trail to his bed. He was tired after a long day of travel. He had spent the last two weeks on the road and he was looking forward to his own soft bed. After tonight's show in his hometown he had four days off and then he had a house show in Nashville. Funny how he seemed to be finding a way to spend more and more time on the road these days. Once he was naked as the day he was born, he pulled back the covers and slid between them.

Lying there in the bed, Randy put his colored arms behind his head. The quiet and stillness of the house almost grated on his nerves. After all that he accomplished in the ring, who knew that he would end up alone out of it? Rolling over, he hugged his pillow and willed sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Randy groaned as he blinked while the sun filtered through the blinds. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he rolled over onto his back. That's when he heard the soft giggle. His eyes snapped open as his head whipped around. When he saw the woman lying next to him in the bed, his eyes opened wide. Then a huge smile appeared on his face. "Lilly?"<p>

The woman lying next to him had soft blonde hair that lay in soft waves over her shoulders. She had delicate features with soft full lips and expressive blue eyes framed with long dark lashes. She wore a pair of worn jeans that hung around a pair of curvaceous hips and a white tank that stretched over her full breasts.

Lilly Carmichael was his best friend in the whole world and had been since he had been ten years old. She had moved from Tennessee with her Grams to Missouri when she was eight. Lilly's parents had died when she was four in a hit and run. Her Grams had raised her ever since. It didn't take long for her and Randy to become friends upon moving to her new home. Nor did it take long for the Orton family to practically adopt her either. Elaine and Bob Orton had treated Lilly like one of their own. When her Grams died in the senior year of high school, Elaine insisted that Lilly live with them so she could get her high school diploma.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Lilly laughed softly as her baby blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

He growled playfully as his powerful tattooed arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close for a huge bear hug. Rocking her in his arms, he hugged her tight against his chest. "How in the hell did you get in here?" Randy asked her as he ran his hands up and down her back, still hugging her.

"I remembered where the hide-a-key was." Lilly wrapped her arms around his body as she hugged him back. "You weren't answering your cell so I drove by and your Hummer was in the driveway. So I let myself in. I hope that's ok?" She chewed on her lower lip.

"Of course baby. You know you're always welcome here." Randy hugged her again. "It's good to be home." His voice was hoarse from sleep.

"You were gone for awhile." Lilly nuzzled against his neck as she settled to lay her head on his chest. "But you were amazing on Smackdown last week. That RKO was brutal." She said with total pride in her voice.

He chuckled as he hugged her close to his body. The one thing about Lilly was her dual persona. One hand she could be a total tomboy and hang with the boys. Yet on the flipside no one could mistake her for the Lady she was. She was going to make someone a good wife someday. At the thought of the word wife, there was a painful tightening in his chest.

Lilly could feel the change in her best friend. Without looking up, she put her hand on his broad muscular chest. "So how are you doing?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Lilly Rose." Randy kissed the top of her head as he used both her first and middle names.

"You know I'm more opt to believe you if I knew you were actually telling me the truth." Lilly turned her head and looked up into his eyes. Instead of the vibrant aqua blue they normally were; they had dulled to an almost grey color.

Seeing the concerned look in her eyes, Randy sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to her. He never could. Lilly was the one person besides his mother that knew everything about him. When he felt pain, she shared it with him. The same could be said of him. He felt her pain. When he was in the Marines and went AWOL, first when her Grams went sick, and then the second time when her Grams died, he felt the pain of losing a loved one. He had grown close to her Grams just as much as Lilly had grown close to his family. It was worth the brig time to be there for Lilly when she needed him.

When Sam first decided to leave him, the first person he told was Lilly. She held him as he vented and even cried. He kept asking what was wrong with him and his career choice. He felt as if he was falling apart. Lilly was the one to tell him not to give up on his dreams and that somewhere love was out there for him. Even when on the road she wasn't any farther than a phone call away.

"It still hurts." He whispered.

Lilly hugged him tight as she nuzzled against him. "It still will Randy. But I swear after some time the pain will fade. Soon you will be laughing like your old self."

Brushing his lips over her forehead, Randy gave her a half smile. "How did you get so smart?"

"I was the one who actually listened to your mother and her advice all these years." She smirked.

"Smartass." Randy growled again playfully as he swatted her on the butt lightly.

Lilly giggled as she pushed against his chest. "What? Do I lie?"

"I think you are spending too much time with my mother." He grumbled.

"Aw do you want me to spend more time with you?" She teased.

"Actually I do." He looked down into her eyes. "I miss you when I'm on the road."

She reached up to caress his bearded cheek. "I miss you too. I miss hanging out with you. The day care has been so busy lately I haven't had time to schedule my vacation."

"Well you are coming to the show tonight, right?" Randy's eyes filled with hope.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lilly smiled. She then ran her fingers through her long hair. "Maybe if you're not too tired, we could have one of our movie nights after?"

"Ok what's wrong Lilly Rose?" Randy once again used her first and middle names.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to hang out with you while your home." She laughed it off as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you asked to go to dinner or out to a club, I'd agree with you. But one of our movie nights?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "Those are our special nights saved for getting dumped or venting or even talking out some of our biggest problems."

Lilly wanted to argue with him and tell him that he was wrong. But Randy knew her all too well. He knew that something was bothering her. She couldn't hide it from him. Sighing, she let her head fall against his chest. "It's nothing wrong per say. It's just I'm in the process of making an important decision in my life. I told your mother about it and she thinks I'm making a mistake. I guess I want to vent and maybe have someone on my side."

"And this is big enough for a movie night?" He joked.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yea, it is."

He could see the seriousness in her eyes. He sobered quickly as he caressed her cheek. "Ok, Lilly. Then after the taping tonight, we'll come back here. In fact why don't you just sleep over tonight? I have plenty of guest rooms."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Randy."

"Anytime baby." He gave her a soft smile. "Speaking of the taping tonight, I should get up and hop in the shower."

"Go ahead, I'm going to lay here. I love your bed. It's so comfortable." Lilly closed her eyes as she rolled onto her back.

"Uh Lilly, normally I wouldn't mind having you camp out in here. But I wasn't expecting you, and um…I didn't exactly keep any clothes on for my nap." He explained.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned her head and looked over at him. The only thing draped over him was the sheet that lay around his muscular hips. His eyes were twinkling with amusement as a smirk appeared on his face. She sat up as she saw the trail of clothes that led to the bed. She hadn't noticed them before when she came in. "Oh hell why didn't you tell me you were naked under there?" She blushed.

"Well you didn't ask baby." He teased, as he winked. "And don't even try to blush. I know full well you've seen me naked before."

"I have not!" She protested.

"Well nearly naked. I mean come on everyone has seen those hotel photos thanks to Cena." He growled.

Lilly giggled as she swung her legs off the bed as she stood up. "Serves you right. You should have known better than to trust John Cena of all people to take pictures of you like that."

"Hey those were done as a joke. A dare!" Randy threw his hands up in the air.

"Well looks like the joke was on you." She giggled. "Now go take your shower. I'll go fix you some dinner before you leave for the arena."

"What about you? Are you coming with my parents?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and change first. I mean I can't go to your taping looking like a complete wreck." She ruffled her hair.

"Lilly Rose how many times have I told you that you're beautiful?" Randy's eyes softened as he looked over at her. "Why you haven't married by now I'll never know."

Lilly began to fidget with her hair as she laughed nervously. "Nah, I'm not interested in dating right now much less marriage. I have my job and besides I have you." She gave him a sweet smile.

Randy chuckled. "Ok I have to take a shower. Now go." He motioned with his hand.

She blew him a kiss. "I'll see you downstairs." She bounded out of the room as she closed the door behind her.

Throwing the sheet off his body, Randy stood up and stretched. He felt better than he did when he first came home. Seeing Lilly always managed to put a smile on his face. Knowing that she was coming to the show tonight only made it better. For some reason he liked knowing that she was going to be watching him perform. It made him feel that someone cared about him. Rubbing his chest, he headed to the bathroom. Tonight's movie night would be his chance to find out what was bothering her. It was his time to help.

* * *

><p>Sweat ran down his back and mixed with the baby oil that coated his skin. Randy ground his jaw and bared his teeth as he grabbed the ropes and yanked as hard as he could. Sheamus was getting on his last nerve. After two near pinfalls Randy's patience was wearing thin. From the front row he could feel Lilly's eyes on him. Knowing that she was there and was supporting him gave him strength.<p>

"Come on Randy! Don't let him get in your head!" Lilly's voice could be heard over the roar of the crowd.

Hearing her voice was just the motivation he needed. He bided his time and just as Sheamus made his move, Randy made his. He leapt in the air and grabbed a hold of Sheamus around his neck. He executed the RKO with perfection. Sheamus landed on the mat with a sickening thud. He didn't waste any time as he covered him. The ref slammed his hand down on the mat three times, making it official.

Once the bell went off, Randy bound up from the mat. The ref held up his hand in victory. A cocky smirk played upon his lips as he locked eyes with Lilly. She was standing up next to his mother. She returned his cocky smile as she applauded and cheered. He winked at her as he mouthed, _Movie night and no chick flicks_. He chuckled as Lilly burst out laughing.

As he turned to get out of the ring, he glanced at Lilly once more. She blew him a kiss as she waved. He shook his head, chuckling. Damn it was good to be home.

* * *

><p>"So what movie do you want to watch?" Lilly came out of the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. She had changed into her pajamas which consisted of a pair of worn sweat pants and one of Randy's old vintage shirts from his early days in the WWE. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.<p>

"I don't care as long as it's not a chick flick." Randy was fresh from his post show shower. He wore a pair of track shorts that hugged his chiseled hips, leaving his upper body bare. His skin was a bit tanner than she remembered. His hair and beard were growing in and a bit thicker than the last time he was home. He trimmed it up in the shower.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok ok no chick flicks. How about an action movie?" She came to sit next to him on the couch. She put the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Wrapping an arm around her, Randy pulled her close to snuggle with her. "Well I have an idea."

Turning her head, she looked up at him. "What's that?"

"Before we start the movie, how about you tell me the reason you asked for a movie night?" Randy rubbed her shoulder softly.

Lilly could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to take another brush off or another flimsy answer. She could see that he wanted the truth and nothing else would do. "Um…ok." She turned to face him.

"What's bothering you, Lilly?" Randy asked her gently. "You mentioned some decision in your life?" He hinted.

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "Yea, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Hearing the tone of her voice, Randy couldn't help but get a little nervous. He glanced down at her left hand and found it empty. She wasn't getting married, so that wasn't part of this. What could this be about? "Talk to me, Lilly Rose."

She started to fidget with her fingers as she chewed her lower lip. "Well I've made a decision…"

"You've said that already." He chuckled.

"Oh…right…" She blushed as she laughed softly.

"Come here." Randy reached over and pulled her on his lap as he cradled her against his chest. Whenever Lilly was upset or nervous about something, he always held her like this and it helped to calm her down. He remembered the first time he held her like this. It was when he arrived home from San Diego when he heard her Grams died. He held her all night while she cried.

"You always seem to know the right things to do." She said softly.

"You're my best friend. I know everything about you. Which means I know how comfort you and how to get you to talk." He smirked as he rubbed her back. "Now talk."

"Well you know that I'm a day care teacher." She started. He nodded as she continued. "I love my kids. In fact I love all the kids that come into our day care. I see the smiles on their faces and the way they get excited. Well recently our day care has opened up an infant section and I am one of the teachers who were promoted to run it."

"That's great!" Randy hugged her tight. "Congrats Lilly."

"I've been working with the infants for almost two weeks now." She smiled. "Being with them is amazing. They are so adorable. They are so sweet."

"Babies are amazing. They are so innocent." Randy murmured.

"Being with them almost every day, that's what's got me thinking." She licked her lips nervously.

"Thinking about what, Lilly?" Randy's brows furrowed.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly sat straight up and turned to look at Randy. Staring into his eyes she knew that she had to be honest with him. It was now or never. "The decision."

Now Randy was getting a little angry. "What damn decision?" He started to raise his voice a little.

Staring deep into his eyes, Lilly finally spoke. "I want to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_I want to have a baby."_

Randy stared at Lilly as her words reverberated in his head. At first he couldn't process what she said. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "You want to…WHAT?" He raised his voice a little at the end.

Again Lilly didn't flinch when he raised his voice. She was used to his outbursts. Since she had known Randy she was one of the few, besides his mother, that wasn't scared of his loud voice. She knew he would be shocked at her confession. It wasn't everyday that a single woman admitted that she wanted to have a child. Licking her lips nervously, she spoke. "I want to have a baby."

"A baby." He repeated as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, you know a child. An infant." There was slight teasing to her voice.

A small growl came from deep inside his throat. "Lilly Rose."

"What Randal?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Just how do you plan on having this baby? As far as I remember you told me that you're not interested in dating or even marriage. Don't you think they should come first?" He pointed out.

She groaned. "Ok now you sound like your mother. She said the same thing. She said a single woman should be more worried about finding her Prince Charming then worrying about becoming a mother."

Randy chuckled. "Sounds like Ma. But she's right. Answer me, how do you plan on having this baby. Because I'm telling you right now baby, you're sure as hell not going around sleeping with anyone to get pregnant." A wave of anger and protectiveness surged through his veins at the thought of any man touching Lilly. The thought of any man touching her left him wanting to severely hurt someone.

Her head turned to stare at him as her eyes filled with hurt. "You think I'd sleep around?" Her voice came out small.

He pulled her to his chest as he rocked her in his arms. "Of course not Lilly. It's just you're single and you said yourself that you have no plans to marry or even date." He reminded her.

"There are other options, Randal." She chastised him. "Just because a woman is single and wants a baby doesn't mean she has to turn into the town slut." There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to sound like you'd sleep around with everyone. I know you better than that." He kissed her forehead.

"I mean granted my sex life isn't booming lately. It would be nice to get some." She teased.

"TMI, Lilly…TMI." He groaned.

"Sorry, Randy." She patted his chest.

"So what are these other options you were talking about?" He rubbed her back.

"Well I've talked to a clinic here in St. Louis. They understand my situation and they will help me pick out the right donor. Then I will go in to get inseminated—"

"HOLD UP!" Randy put up his hand.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"You're going to get fucked by a TURKEY BASTER?" He asked incredulously.

Lilly's jaw dropped in surprise. "Randy, it's not like that. It's called Invitro. It's perfectly normal. I'll just pick out a sperm donor and then I'll go in to get inseminated. It might take a couple of tries, but I'll have my baby."

His jaw tightened. "Face it Lilly, you're going to be fucked by a damn turkey baster. I mean damn baby, a turkey baster is what you use at Thanksgiving to make sure the meat is nice and tender. Not used to bring your child into the world."

"Ugh why I thought I could tell you this and have you understand is beyond me!" Lilly crawled off his lap to stand up in front of him.

"And if the turkey baster isn't enough-" Randy started.

"Stop calling it that!" Lilly growled.

"Whose sperm are you going to use?" He continued. "Do you even know who the father is going to be?"

"Of course not. It's all done in strict confidentiality." Lilly retorted.

His aqua blue eyes grew wide. "You won't even know who the father of your baby is?" He raised his voice. "What if there is a medical problem down the road?"

"They will have all his medical records." Lilly threw her hands up in the air. "I will pick out the donor from a catalog. I will pick out the general traits I want to potentially show up in my child."

Randy stood up as he towered over her. "From a fucking catalog? What is this Sears Roebuck? What the hell is this shit? Doesn't anyone make babies the old fashioned way anymore?" He growled.

Tears started to form in Lilly's soft blue eyes. "I thought if anyone would understand you would, Randal. I've heard all of this from your mother."

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Randy's heart began to ache. "Lilly, you don't understand. This isn't the way to do it."

"It's the only way I can." She swiped at her eyes. "You are living your dream. You are a world famous wrestler, just like your father and his father before him. You are amazing at it. God I'm so proud of you. I just want a chance to live mine."

Randy took her hand in his as their fingers intertwined. "What is your dream, Lilly Rose?" His voice was husky as he asked her.

"I've always wanted to have a family. I lost my parents when I was young and then Grams when I was in high school. I never had a real family." She gave him a sad half smile.

"That's not true. You've always had us." He protested. "You are just like family to us."

"Yes, just like family." She insisted. "Your family has been just wonderful to me, Randy. I couldn't have asked for better friends. I mean your Ma has been simply wonderful. But I want something of my own. I don't know if I'm explaining this right." She sighed.

"No no, I think I understand." He nodded. "I mean I don't know what I would feel like if I lost my family. But a turkey baster?"

"Randal stop it!" She pushed at his chest. "Stop calling it that!"

"In all seriousness, you will have some strange man being the father of your child. What will you tell your child when he or she grows up and starts asking about where's Daddy?" He pressured.

Lilly started fidgeting. "I don't know…I haven't thought that far ahead."

"You need to think about it, Lilly." He grabbed her upper arms.

"I don't know why I thought you'd understand." She jerked away from him.

"Lilly, wait. Let me explain. I do understand." Randy sighed.

"NO!" She glared at him. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. Goodnight, Randal." She turned around and practically ran up the stairs towards the guest room.

Watching her go, Randy's jaw tightened. He hated seeing Lilly in pain. He would do anything to take away the pain. Anything.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, Randy stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. Over and over he kept thinking about the tears in Lilly's eyes and the words that came out of her mouth. She wanted a child. So much so she was willing to go to some clinic and have some damn kitchen utensil fill her up with some stranger's sperm. The thought of Lilly carrying another man's child had him grinding his teeth. Granted she wasn't actually sleeping with this stranger, but that didn't matter. She would still be carrying his baby.<p>

He turned his head towards the wall. He knew that in the guest room across the hall Lilly slept. He tossed and turned. Hearing her voice tonight, he knew that she was serious about having this baby. It threw him for a loop because it came from out of the blue. Never had she mentioned it before when he came home to visit or on the phone during their daily conversations. Why would she keep this from him? _Maybe she was afraid you'd act just like this jackass_, he thought to himself.

Deep down he knew that he couldn't deny Lilly the thing that would make her truly happy. But he couldn't stand by and watch her carry some stranger's baby. It was then he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Lilly sat at the kitchen island staring into her cup of coffee. She hardly slept the night before. She hated fighting with Randy. It tore a piece of her heart out when she fought with him. Sighing she took a small sip of her coffee. She looked at her watch. She had to be at work in an hour. A small smile crept up as she thought of her babies. It was a joy to go work lately.<p>

Just then Randy walked into the kitchen. He looked like he hadn't slept for a year. His shorts hung off his hips at a crooked angle, giving the impression that he had to literally drag himself out of bed. There were dark circles under his blue eyes and despite his tan skin she could see them. He didn't say a word to her at first, choosing to go to the coffee maker and pour himself a cup.

"I should get dressed. I have to be at work in an hour." Lilly spoke softly as she went to get off the stool. Suddenly she was blocked by Randy standing behind her. Her head turned to see him towering over her. "Randy?" The question was in her voice.

"I hate fighting with you." His voice was hoarse. He looked down at her as his hands came up to rub her shoulders.

She leaned back against him as her eyes closed. "I hate fighting with you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Last night I did a lot of thinking."

"I just wish you could understand how badly I want this." She tilted her head back to look up at him. "It's not a quick decision. I've thought about this for a long time. I just haven't told anyone until recently."

"I wish you would have told me. I mean it wouldn't have come as such a shock." He gave her a half smile.

"I'm sorry. I know we don't keep secrets. It's just…this was kinda big." She shrugged.

He spins her around and puts his arms on each side of her. He stared into her red rimmed blue eyes. He could tell she had been crying. His chest suddenly felt tight. The thought of her crying caused his heart to ache. He was the one who was supposed to stop her tears, not cause them. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. "Do you really want this baby?"

She nodded slowly. "I do, Randy. I really do. I want to be a Mommy."

He could see the excitement in her eyes when she spoke about it. He knew then that this wasn't being done on a whim. She really had thought this out, long and hard. "Then I will help you."

Her arms flew around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Randy. You have no idea how much this means to me. Knowing that you're behind me, supporting me."

"I'll support you through anything, Lilly." Randy wrapped his powerful arms around her body as he pulled her against his chest, hugging her. "We'll make sure you have your baby."

Burying her head in the crook of his neck, Lilly smiled as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you Randy. I'll call the Clinic tomorrow. I can get started looking at the donor profiles and the sooner I find one I like then I can begin the process."

"That's one thing I wanted to talk to you about." Randy whispered as he nuzzled against her.

"Oh? About what?" Lilly closed her eyes, as she secretly loved the feel of his beard rubbing against her skin.

"As much as I tease you and try to fight you on it, I know you're going to be using the turkey baster—"

"Randal!" She growled.

He chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Now back to what you were saying." She reached down and playfully swatted him on the butt.

"I know you're going to be using the Clinic. I just don't like-" He sighed.

"What? What don't you like?" Lilly pressed.

"I don't like the idea of you carrying some stranger's baby." Randy's voice was husky as he stared into her eyes.

Lilly's face softened. "Randy it's not like I'm sleeping with some stranger. I'm just being inseminated with his sperm."

"Again, what about his medical history? Or the fact you won't know what your child will look like?" Randy began throwing out examples.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't sleep around to find the perfect father." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Like I said, last night gave me plenty of time to think." Randy caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"Think about what?" She nuzzles against his hand.

"Use me."

Her head snaps upright as she stares at him. "HUH?"

"Use my sperm." Randy's voice was deadly serious. "Let me give you your baby. That way you'll know what your baby will look like. Plus if you already know my medical history, so no problems there."

Lilly was utterly speechless. It took several seconds before she found her voice. "Randy do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying." His voice was deep and husky as if drawing her in. "I'd rather you use my sperm, which you know where it came from, than some strangers."

"But what about what people will say? Your mother…Vince McMahon?" She sputtered. "What if it gets out? The last thing I want is for people to come after you for helping me, saying that you have an unwanted child out there."

"Forget about them, Lilly. This isn't about them." Randy rubbed her shoulders again. "This is about you. As for anyone finding out, it will be our little secret. No one has to know. Just us. We'll tell Ma you went to the Clinic."

"Randy are you sure you want to do this?" She looked into his eyes, searching for any signs of insincerity. Having her dream right before her was scary and any thought that it might be taken away scared her even more.

Cupping her face, Randy stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Lilly Rose, I'm deadly serious. I want you to use my sperm to create your child. I want to give you this." His voice was thick with emotion.

Her eyes filled with tears as she laid her head on his chest, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Randal. Thank you so much." She was trembling. She could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he hugged her tightly. "I can't believe I'm going to be able to have my baby."

"I told you long ago that I'd do anything for you, Lilly. If having a baby would make you truly happy, who am I to hold you back from your happiness?" He brushed his lips against her temple.

Looking up at him, she caresses his cheek. "This is just a big thing. I mean this is giving me something to create a child with. It's not done on a whim or lightly."

"I realize that Lilly. Trust me, I've thought about this long and hard last night. I went over all the consequences. I know what I'm doing." He nuzzled against her hand. "I'm going to make sure you have your baby"

Continuing to caress his cheek, Lilly offered him a gentle smile. "I don't know how yet, but I will find a way to thank you."

"Baby you don't have to thank me." Randy smiled at her.

"Yes I do, and I will." She protested.

He chuckled. "How about just letting me be good ole Uncle Randy then? That will be thanks enough. Seeing you with that baby will be thanks enough." His blue eyes sparkled.

"Deal." She smiled. "You'll be the best uncle ever." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. His soft beard tickled her lips and caused her to laugh softly. "Your beard tickles."

He cupped her head and playfully brushed his beard against her lips, back and forth. She giggled and that caused his heart to swell. He loved hearing her laugh. "Does this tickle?" He teased.

"Randy stop!" She giggled. "I'm going to be late for work!"

He hugged her close as he rocked her in his arms. "You go get ready for work and I'll drive you. Tonight after work how about we go visit that Clinic?"

"Are you serious?" When she saw him nod, she squealed as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He chuckled as he hugged her. "You're welcome baby. Now go get dressed and I'll drive you to work." He kissed her cheek before she returned the kiss on his cheek. She smiled widely as she bounced out of the kitchen on her way up to the guest bedroom.

Watching her go, Randy felt his chest loosen up. It felt good to see Lilly smile and laugh like that. Knowing that he could help her made him feel good inside. He knew he was doing the right thing, no matter what anyone else was going to say. It was obvious that Lilly had thought long and hard about what she wanted. So who was to say that he was wrong in helping her achieve it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Randy pulled up to the daycare and shut off the engine. He checked his watch and got out of the Hummer. Lilly's shift would be ending soon. Then they would head to the clinic to see what it would take to make her dream of becoming a mother come true. As he walked toward the daycare he thought about what he had done. He didn't know what came over him; all that he knew was that he had to help her. She was his best friend and there was nothing that he wouldn't give her to make her happy. Even if it was a child.

Entering a set of double doors, he walked into a small entrance way and faced another glass door that was locked. There was as thumbprint scanner to the right. Through the glass door he could see a woman sitting at desk. When she saw him she gave him a warm smile and suddenly the door buzzed open. He pushed open the door and entered the lobby.

"Hello, welcome to Little Tykes Daycare. How can I help you?" The woman asked him.

Randy smiled at her. "Hey, I'm here to see Lilly Carmichael."

The woman grinned. "You must be Randy. Lilly talks about you all the time."

Randy couldn't help but blush slightly as he smiled shyly. "Yea, I'm Randy. I'm here to pick Lilly up from work."

The woman laughed softly. "She's in the nursery. That's down this hall to the right. Go on in. She should be finishing up."

He grinned as he started to head in that direction. "Thank you."

Walking down the hall he could hear Lilly's voice as she sung softly to the babies in her care. He smiled to himself. He had no doubt she would make a great mother. Approaching the nursery he stopped dead. Through the window he could see Lilly cradling a baby girl in her arms as she sang softly to her. The sight of Lilly with that baby had his chest tightening. Seeing her with a child seemed so…right. The way she rocked the baby, and smiled down at her, Lilly was a natural. He suddenly found himself wanting to stay here and watch her all day with the baby. Just then she turned and saw him. A huge smile lit up her face as she waved him in. Almost hesitantly he opened the door and walked in.

"Hey there I'm almost done. I just got Annabelle to calm down. Soon as I put her down I can go." Lilly smiled at him.

He walked over to her. "She's a cutie."

Lilly grinned. "She's amazing. Aren't you angel?" She smiled down at Annabelle. Annabelle gurgled and waved her arms excitedly as she smiled up at the couple. Lilly grinned up at Randy. "I think she likes you."

Randy smirked. "Well you know, all the ladies fall for me." He teased.

Groaning, Lilly nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't you wish."

He chuckled as he watched Lilly walk over and put Annabelle down in one of the cribs. Again that tightening in his chest occurred as he watched Lilly with the baby. Seeing how she was so gentle and loving with Annabelle had Randy knowing that he made the right decision. Helping her was giving her more than just his sperm. It was giving her something that she wanted desperately. Something that no one else could.

Lilly approached him and rubbed his back gently, drawing Randy out of his own thoughts. "Are you ready?"

His head jerked as he turned and smiled down at her. "Yea. Are you all finished here?"

She nodded as she smiled at him. "All set."

He reached down and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Then let's get out of here." He tugged gently as he led her out of the nursery. "So how did your day go?" He asked as they walked out.

She smiled as they exited the nursery. "It was a pretty normal day. The babies were relatively good today. Little Johnny had a bit of gas but other than that, it was pretty peaceful."

"Gassy huh? Sounds like a John." Randy playfully grunted.

Lilly giggled as she nudged him. "You are so mean."

"What? You didn't have to share a hotel room with him!" Randy protested.

"Trust me; I've seen the evidence of you rooming with John Cena." She said wryly. "Everyone has."

Randy couldn't hide the smirk on his face as she bent down and whispered in her ear. "Yea, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing me half naked." When Lilly stayed silent and blushed, he chuckled. "See. You liked it Lilly Rose."

Before she could answer a little voice full of tears erupted in the silence. "Miss Lilly! Miss Lilly!"

Lilly turned her head and saw a teary eyed little girl running towards her, rubbing her eyes. "Jessica, honey what are the rules about running in the halls?" She asked gently.

Jessica rubbed her eyes, which were full of tears, as she approached the couple. "I'm sorry Miss Lilly. But Billy pushed me. He made me fall down." The little girl sniffed.

Lilly looked down the hallway and could see the little boy known as Billy hanging around as if to see if he was going to be in trouble. "Billy, come here please." She asked in a stern yet gentle voice.

With his head hanging, Billy took slow steps as he approached Lilly. "Yes Miss Lilly?" He asked in a shy voice.

"Did you push Jessica down?" Lilly asked in a soft voice. When Billy didn't answer, she squat down to become more at his level. "Billy please answer me."

Billy raised his head and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, I did." He whispered.

"Why did you do that?" Lilly asked him in a gentle voice as if not to scare him. When Billy shrugged, she sighed. "There has to be a reason Billy."

Randy stood watching Lilly work with the kids. She was amazing the way she was handling the situation. Yet boys would be boys. He had a feeling why Billy pushed the little girl. "Hey Lilly, why don't you go get Jessica's face washed up and I'll talk to Billy here. Man talk and all." He hinted.

Lilly turned and saw in Randy's eyes just what he was up to. She smiled gratefully. "Ok thanks Randy. I'll take her into the girl's bathroom. We'll be right back." She grabbed Jessica's hand and they headed to the bathroom.

So he wouldn't look so tall and frightening to the little boy, Randy squatted so he was eyelevel. He offered a gentle smile to Billy. "Hello Billy. I'm Randy."

Billy gave a shy smile. "Hello. I know who you are."

Randy chuckled. "Aw man and here I thought I was in disguise." That got Billy giggling. "Do you think we can talk, man to man?" When Billy nodded, Randy grinned. "Good. Now, do you think you can tell me the real reason you pushed, Jessica?"

Billy shook his head. "No."

"No?" Randy asked. "Man, I was hoping we could be buddies and talk about this. Well how about this. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Billy asked.

"What if I guess the reason you pushed Jessica?" Randy offered. "If I guess the reason, I'll give you an autograph. But if I'm wrong, I won't ask again."

Billy scrunched up his nose as if he was thinking. Then he nodded slowly.

Grinning, Randy chuckled. "Good good. Now, I bet the reason you pushed Jessica down is….I bet you like her." He said slowly.

Billy's eyes went wide as he stared at Randy. Then they filled with a bit of fear. Then they filled with anger. "I don't like girls. Girls are yucky!" He growled.

"Hey Billy, trust me at your age I was with you, trust me. But then something came along and changed all that." Randy tried to calm the little boy down.

"What changed that?" Billy asked out of curiosity.

"You want to know the truth?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Billy nodded as he shook his head up and down.

Randy looked around as if trying to see if they were alone. Then he leaned closer as if telling Billy a special secret only meant for boys. "Miss Lilly."

Billy's eyes went wide. "Miss Lilly?"

Randy nodded. "Miss Lilly has been my best friend since I was a kid. At first I was like you. I thought girls were gross. I mean come on my dad was a wrestler, just like me. Boys ruled. But then I met Miss Lilly and she was cool! She could do stuff the boys did. She showed me that girls were just as cool as boys. Look at us now. She's still my best friend, even after all this time. So it's ok Billy to like Jessica."

"It is?" Billy's lower lip trembled. "I don't want the other boys to think I'm weak cause I like a girl."

"If they think you're weak then there is a problem with them, not you." Randy put his hand on the little boy's shoulder, showing him some support. "You just tell them that the strongest men have girls for best friends. I'm an example."

"Thank you, Mr. Orton." For the first time, Billy smiled.

Bursting out in a smile, Randy chuckled. "Hey we men gotta stick together. Now what would you like me to sign?"

"You don't have to sign anything. It was just nice talkin' with you." Billy grinned widely, revealing a few teeth missing.

Randy chuckled. Just then Lilly and Jessica came back. Lilly smiled at him. "Everything ok here?"

Standing up, Randy smiled. "Oh yea. Billy and I had a nice little talk, didn't we Billy?"

Billy nodded. He looked at Jessica. Stepping forward, he cleared his throat shyly. "Jessica. I'm sorry I pushed you. Um…would you…..be my friend?" He blushed.

Jessica blushed as she smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

Billy grinned as suddenly Jessica took his hand and both of them started skipping off towards the playground.

Lilly stared at them, and then slowly turned her head around to stare at Randy. "Dare I ask what happened here?"

Randy smirked as he kissed her nose. "Man talk."

Lilly giggled. "You are something special."

Taking her hand, Randy squeezed. "Ready to head out?"

"I'd ask what Man talk is but I'm afraid to know." She laughed softly.

"I'd tell ya but then I'd have to kill ya." He winked as they headed out of the daycare.

* * *

><p>Randy opened the door for Lilly as they walked into the clinic. The first thing Randy noticed was that it seemed so sterile. Everything was white. White walls, white tile floors, white lights hanging down from the ceiling and a white reception desk. The place seemed more like a government lab than a place to discuss having children. He still didn't agree with the way that Lilly chose to have the baby but to say anything now would only cause a fight.<p>

He walked with Lilly up to the reception desk. The receptionist was the perky type who had that false smile that just grated on your nerves. "Hello, welcome to the St. Andrew's Fertility Clinic. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Lilly Carmichael and I have an appointment with Dr. Sinclair." Lilly told the receptionist.

The receptionist checked in her computer and then looked up, smiling. "I see you right here. Since this is your first time with us, I just need you to fill out some quick paperwork for us. They will call you back shortly." She handed Lilly a clipboard with some papers attached to it along with a pen. "Have a seat in our waiting room."

Walking away from the desk, Randy leaned in and whispered to Lilly. "Why does this place remind me of the TV room in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? You know, all white?"

She playfully elbowed him. "Randal, behave!" She whispered; chastising him.

He smirked as he walked over to one of the white couches and sat down as he watched Lilly fill out the paperwork. "Need my help with anything?"

She smirked as she scribbled on the paper. "Nope, not time for that yet. Save it for the test tube stud."

He shook his head as she giggled. "Ha ha smartass." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. He could feel the pent up tension rising in his body. What he was doing was the right thing, he was positive of that. But he still didn't like the idea of Lilly fucking a turkey baster. _What choice do I have? What the hell am I going to do? Sleep with her?_ , he thought to himself. He and Lilly were best friends but it never went to that level. Sure sometimes they slept in the same bed when it called for it or they would hug or even kiss each other on the cheek. There was the occasional peck on the lips, but never had they done more than that. So he knew that if he wanted to give her a baby a turkey baster was the only way to do it.

"Miss Carmichael?" A nurse called out from the doorway.

Both Lilly and Randy stood up and walked towards her. "I'm Lilly Carmichael. This is my best friend Randy." She pointed back towards the man towering over her.

The nurse smiled. "Welcome to our clinic. Come this way and I'll bring you to Dr. Sinclair's office."

They followed her down a long corridor, which was to Randy's dismay, white. He felt like he was a rat in a maze as they turned left and then made a right. They finally arrived at an office door. The nurse knocked and there was a muffled, "Come in."

The door was opened and the nurse entered. "Miss Carmichael is here for her consultation, Doctor."

"Of course, please show her in." Dr. Sinclair nodded.

Randy and Lilly entered the office and were greeted by the sight of a middle aged woman who looked like she could be more of a mother in a kitchen than a doctor of invitro fertilization. Dr. Sinclair had salt and pepper hair that was loosely tied up in a chignon and her warm green eyes crinkled at the corners. Her smile was inviting as she stood, dressed in a lab coat with a very casual dress underneath. "Hello Miss Carmichael it is a pleasure to meet you."

Lilly smiled. "Hello Dr Sinclair. This is my best friend Randy Orton." She leaned closer to Randy as if needing the support.

Randy, as if sensing she needed him, wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hello Dr. Sinclair." He nodded.

"Hello Mr. Orton. Please both of you have a seat." The doctor motioned to two seats in front of her desk. When both Randy and Lilly were seated she sat back down and folded her hands. She smiled again and took a deep breath. "Now Lilly, if I may call you that?" When Lilly nodded, she gave her a motherly smile. "Lilly, why don't you tell me what brings you to St. Andrew's?"

"Well Dr. Sinclair, it's very simple." Lilly started. "I'm at a time in my life where I hear my biological clock ticking. I work in a day care and I work with the babies. I see them every day and I get to hold them, change them and feed them. But at the end of the day their mothers' come and I come home to an empty apartment. I guess you'd think I'd be tired of babies after working with them all day." She laughed nervously.

"Most women do use work as their escape from their children, yes." Dr. Sinclair smiled in understanding. "But you are so young. You are, if I'm guessing correctly, in your late '20's?"

Nodding, Lilly continued. "Yes, I am. I know it's still young to be thinking of my biological clock. But having a child of my own has been on my mind for a very long time. You see I lost my parents when I was very young. I was raised by my Grams. Even then I lost her when I was a senior in high school. Family means everything to me." Her voice cracked.

Randy reached over and rubbed her back. He wanted to spare her the pain that bringing her parents and Grams up would bring. Leaning forward, he kissed her temple. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them however Dr. Sinclair was observing their every move. _Interesting,_ she thought to herself.

"So you would like a child of your own to start your own family." Dr. Sinclair said it more as a statement. When Lilly nodded, she smiled. "Your story isn't new to me Lilly. Many women have come here with similar stories. We don't judge here. Now the first thing I need to ask is are you sexually active now?"

Lilly blushed as she shook her head. "No. It's um…"

Dr. Sinclair smiled. "You don't have to explain. It's just we want to rule out any possible chance of STD's or any other related problems that might cause you trouble conceiving. To start the process we would like to have your doctor fax us over your recent medical records and of course we would like you undergo a physical with us. That helps us narrow down the window of when you may be fertile."

"Of course. I'll call my doctor first thing in the morning." Lilly could feel the excitement running through her veins. It all seemed so real now. The possibility of having a child was becoming so real.

"Now we have a wide selection of sperm donors. You may tell us what you'd like for possible traits in your child and we can match you up with the best donors. They are hand selected for their quality." Dr. Sinclair informed her.

_Sperms R Us_, Randy thought to himself. It was just like he knew it would be. So clinical and detached. This was not how to make a child.

"Actually that is what I'd like to talk to you about." Lilly blushed. "I won't need to look through your catalog—err selection." She could sense Randy smirking at her choice of words.

"Oh?" Dr. Sinclair looked at her curiously. "Then whose sperm do you plan on using?"

"Mine." Randy said, almost proudly.

Dr. Sinclair blinked as she stared at Randy and then turned slowly to look at Lilly. "Your best friend is going to father your baby?"

Lilly smiled. "Yes. Randy and I have been best friends forever. He is going to donate his sperm so that I will know who the father of my child is and if any medical problems should arise in the future I will know the medical history personally of the father. Plus I will have an idea of what my child will look like."

Laughing nervously, Dr. Sinclair looked at the couple. "I don't mean to be rude but if you are planning to use his sperm and are so close then why don't you-how do I put this…..make the baby the old fashioned way?"

Both Lilly and Randy blushed a deep red. "Dr. Sinclair we are best friends but our friendship has never….taken that step." Lilly blushed again.

Dr. Sinclair put her hand to her chest. "Oh my, I am so sorry. Forgive me please. It's just the way I see you two together I thought….."

Randy chuckled. "It's ok doc. Lilly is my girl and I protect her with everything I've got. I'm offering to do this because I can deny her nothing. This is her dream, to have this baby. She stood beside me while I went out and fulfilled my dreams so how can I deny hers?"

"I thought I recognized you Mr. Orton." Dr. Sinclair smiled. "My grandson watches wrestling. I thought maybe it was you but I wasn't sure."

Lilly giggled as Randy smirked. "Guilty as charged."

"Well if you are really going to be the sperm donor then I would like a copy of your medical records, to weed out anything that maybe lying below the surface. Just standard procedure. If you'd like we can begin collecting samples very soon."

"That would be great. I have to be in Nashville on Sunday." Randy told her. "Then I'm headed back on the road again until the following Wednesday."

"It must be very hectic to be a professional wrestler." Dr. Sinclair murmured.

"It can be, but it's just the travel. I love what I do in the ring." Randy smiled.

"He's the best at it." Lilly said proudly.

"My grandson would say the same." Dr. Sinclair chuckled. "Well if you can have your doctor fax me your medical records tomorrow, I can schedule you for a collection in two days Mr. Orton."

"Randy, please, and yes I'll make sure to do that. Friday it is. Do I need to do anything special?" Randy asked her.

"Just make sure you get a good night's rest. Drink plenty of water and eat healthy." The doctor informed him. "Oh one more thing." She coughed lightly.

"Yes?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"If at all possible, try to abstain from any sexual activity until then and that includes masturbation." The doctor told him. "You will want to build up a good supply."

This time both Randy and Lilly blushed harder than they ever had before. It was one thing to have sexual innuendos and jokes among themselves but hearing the doctor talk about their sexual habits brought out their shyness.

"Uh ya, sure thing doc." Randy coughed into his hand.

"Well if there isn't any questions, I'll see you Randy back here Friday, let's say around 11 A.M?" Dr. Sinclair asked.

"Yea that works for me. Lilly will be at work, so I can drop by." Randy nodded.

"Good. It was nice meeting you both." The doctor stood up.

Both Randy and Lilly stood up as they shook hands with the doctor. "Goodbye Dr. Sinclair and thank you." Lilly smiled.

"Goodbye Lilly. Goodbye Randy." Dr. Sinclair smiled.

Walking out of the office, Randy grabbed Lilly's hand. "So what do you think?"

Without warning, Lilly turned and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly as she buried her head in his chest. "Thank you Randy." Her words were muffled against the hard muscles.

Instantly his strong arms wrapped around her as he rocked her against him right there in the corridor. He buried his nose in the soft silkiness of her golden hair as he hugged her tight. "You never have to thank me Lilly Rose. I want to give you this baby. I wasn't lying in there. I can't deny you anything. "

"What you're doing is the most unselfish caring sweetest thing a man can do." She murmured.

"Baby, I'm just gonna whack it into a test tube. Hardly sweet there." He teased.

"Oh god you!" She pushed against his chest, moving away.

"What?" He laughed.

"Only you would make this moment purely…" She struggled for the word.

"Yes?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Horny and lewd." She giggled.

"Hey I gotta be me right? Isn't that what you love about me?" He batted his long lashes.

"One of the many things, Randy, one of the many things." She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Muscles rippled underneath tattooed skin as Randy pulled the bar down, lifting the weights behind him. His bare chest glistened with a fine sheen of sweat that tricked down over his chiseled abs. Sweat also coated his strong arms, giving his ink a glow that usually the baby oil did when he was in the ring. The black track shorts he wore hung low on his hips. Music blared from the large speakers built into the walls as he continued to work out in his private gym.

It felt good to work out and relieve some stress. He had his medical records faxed over to Dr. Sinclair and like a good boy was following her rules. He could feel the sexual tension building up inside him. It had been a long time since he had sex but he always managed to get through by having a solo session in the morning before his shower. _But of course that's against the rules,_ he thought to himself as he ground his jaw as he pulled the bar down harder. Yet this was a sacrifice he was making for Lilly. He'd do anything for Lilly even if that meant restraining himself from jerking off.

When he was done with his set, he let go of the bar as it slipped back into place. He reached down and grabbed the towel that lay on a nearby stool. He began to wipe down his body, ridding it of the sweat pouring off him. Wrapping the towel around his neck, he grabbed his bottle of water and took a huge chug. The iciness of the clear liquid felt damn good after a hard workout. Just then his cell phone rang. He reached down and grabbed it as he checked the caller ID. He grinned as he answered it. "Hey Ma."

"Why my son lives, imagine that!" Elaine Orton chuckled over the line.

Randy chuckled. "Yea yea, I'm here. I was just working out."

"Oh well I won't bother you then. I was just checking up on you and I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. I know you're not home long this time but I wanted to see you and make sure you're doing alright." There was worry in Elaine's voice.

"Ma, I'm fine really." Randy sighed. He knew that his mother worried a lot about him since his divorce. She saw how hard it was on him when Sam left and how he managed to stay longer and longer on the road. "Lilly has been coming over and trust me, she's been taking good care of me."

"Oh well thank god." Elaine let out a sigh of relief. "In that case bring her along tonight. I haven't seen her in a few weeks. I want to catch up with her too."

Rolling his eyes, Randy chuckled. "Yes Ma."

"Randal Keith Orton don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" Elaine scolded.

His eyes grew wide. "How did you know? You can't see me. I'm on the phone."

"I'm your mother. I know everything. Remember that, John Cena." Elaine teased.

"Oh ha ha real funny Ma." He retorted sarcastically.

"Be here at 7 P.M. and don't be late Randal." Elaine warned.

"Yes, Ma." Randy chuckled.

"Goodbye Randal."

"Bye Ma." He hung up the phone. He wiped his face with the towel again. Lilly was at work but as he looked at the time on his phone he knew it was close to her lunch hour. So he decided to send her a quick text.

**ROrton: Hey baby how's work going today? Listen Ma called and she's invited us over for dinner tonight. We're expected over at 7. So if you want I'll pick you up at 6:30?**

He put his phone down and took another long drink off his water. A few seconds later his phone started to ring and he picked it up and smiled. There was a text message from Lilly.

**LillyRose: Hey big boy! Been a busy day. I'd love to go to your parents' for dinner. Just let me go home and change after work. 6:30 works out great. See ya later sweetie!**

Randy smiled as he put down his phone. Taking another drink, he thought about Lilly. The image of her holding the babies in the daycare flooded is brain. She looked so natural with them. He thought of what it would be like when she held her own baby. That thought brought a smile to his face. He stood up and flopped the towel back on his shoulder. Right now he needed to hit the tanning bed. Then he would hit the shower and take a small nap before getting ready for dinner at his parents' house.

As he exited his gym, the last thought on his mind was how Lilly looked cradling that baby in her arms.

* * *

><p>"What did you do all day?" Lilly turned her head and looked at Randy in the driver's seat. If there was one thing about her best friend it was that he cleaned up well. She knew that he would never go over to his parents' house looking anything less than neat and clean. Tonight he was wearing a pair of fitted jeans that seemed to mold to his thick tree trunk like thighs. The t-shirt he was wearing was V-neck and a soft grey color. It strained over the broad muscles of his chest and the huge muscles of his biceps. Around his neck was a thick chain and hanging from it was a single dog tag. The dog tag was a gift from her two Christmases ago. It had both of their names along with the date they met.<p>

"I spent the morning sleeping in. It's rare that I get to do it these days." He smirked as he turned to look at her. He moved his eyes back to the road. "Then I had my workout and tanning session."

Lilly giggled. "Wow, such a busy day. I had to change diapers, several with a case of diaper rash. Then two babies had a case of bad gas while one is coming down with a tummy bug."

"Welcome to motherhood." Randy chuckled. "Are you sure you're ready for your own?" He pulled up into his parents' driveway.

"I wouldn't back out now to change anything." She stared into his eyes.

He put the car in park as he smiled. "Good." He opened his door and got out of the Hummer. Then he walked around and opened Lilly's door. "Milady, I am at your service." He teased. He let his eyes roam over her. She looked amazing tonight. He told her they were just going over to his parents' but she dressed up beautifully as always. Tonight she wore a sundress of a light teal color with golden accents. It was halter style with the straps going around her neck. Her soft golden hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Thank you kind Sir." She giggled.

He smiled at her as he took her hand, intertwining their fingers. He walked with her up the path to the front door. He knocked lightly on the screen door as he called out. "Ma, we're here."

From deep inside the house a sweet voice could be heard. "Come on in you two. I'm just finishing up with dinner."

Both of them chuckled as Randy opened the door for her as Lilly walked in first. He followed her inside, closing the door behind them. Taking her hand again, they walked into the foyer whose walls were lined with framed pictures of various family members. Pictures of Randy, his brother Nathan and his sister Becky graced the walls of the foyer. Lilly smiled as she glanced at the pictures. "You were so cute as a kid."

He groaned. "I would hardly call me cute."

"Aw come on you were. I mean look at that picture." She pointed to one.

He pulled her close as he said softly. "Actually that's my favorite one." He wrapped his arms around her as he laid his head on her shoulder and nodded with his head.

Lilly looked up and smiled. The picture he was pointing to was a picture of her and Randy when she was ten and he was eleven. It was from Bob and Elaine's annual Christmas party. They were dressed up in their best and embraced in a friendly hug.

She leaned back against him. "That was always one of my favorites too."

Just then Elaine came into the foyer from the kitchen. "There you two are. I thought I heard you two in here. Well, look at you two." She grinned. "It's nice to see somethings never change."

Nuzzling against Lilly, Randy grinned. "She's always gonna be my best friend, Ma. Nothing is going to change that."

"It's good to see you again, Lilly." Elaine smiled at the young woman.

Lilly smiled at the older woman. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Orton."

"What? What's with this Mrs. Orton bologna?" Elaine waved her hand. "You know better than that young lady."

Giggling, Lilly nodded. "Sorry Elaine."

"That's much better." Randy's mother playfully swatted her with the towel she carried in her hands. "How long have we known each other and you go and call me Mrs. Orton!"

"Ma, be nice." Randy groaned.

"Both of you come on in. Dinner is almost ready." Elaine waved her hand as she headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

Both Randy and Lilly followed her down the hallway. "Can I help you with anything, Elaine?" Lilly asked.

"No dear, don't you worry about it. Just go into the dining room and take a seat." Elaine told her. Then she called out. "Bob the kids are here!"

As Randy and Lilly entered the dining room just as Bob was coming in from the den. "Well son, how are you?" He patted Randy on the back. "You're looking better."

"Hey Dad. I'm doing ok." Randy reached over and grabbed a cracker from the tray.

Just as he was going to pop it in his mouth, his mother walked in with a big bowl of mashed potatoes. "Randal Keith Orton can't you wait five minutes?" She playfully scolded.

Lilly burst out laughing as Randy blushed. "Ma, they are meant for eating. Why else are they on the table?"

Bob grinned as Elaine shook her head while she put the bowl on the table. "Aren't you so glad to have him home for a few days Lilly?" She teased.

Before Lilly could answer her cell phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Dr. Sinclair. She wondered why the doctor would be calling her this late. "Excuse me, but I have to take this." She waved her phone.

"Of course dear. Go into the foyer and you can have some privacy there." Elaine told her.

Lilly exited the room as Randy sat at the table. "This looks amazing Ma. Everything looks so good."

"Well if I know my boy, I know he has a big appetite." Elaine chuckled. "Dig in and eat up."

Randy began to pile the food on his plate when Lilly walked back into the room with a huge smile on her face. Whoever was on that phone just made her day. "Hey baby what's up?" He grabbed a piece of his mother's meatloaf and plopped it on his plate.

"That was Dr. Sinclair. She received my medical records today so everything is good to go for tomorrow." She said happily as she sat next to him.

Randy looked up with a matching smile on his face. "That's great baby!"

"What's going on? Who is this Dr. Sinclair?" Elaine asked as she handed food to Bob, who sat at the head of the table.

Randy looked over at Lilly, who had a nervous look on her face. In her excitement to tell Randy she didn't think about what his mother would think. She knew Elaine was against her having a baby on her own. Elaine made it very clear from their phone conversations. She appreciated the older woman looked after her and cared for her, but he had to live her own life. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm going to have a baby."

Both Bob and Elaine stopped what they were doing and stared at Lilly. "You're pregnant?" Elaine's jaw dropped.

"No, not yet but hopefully soon I will be. I went to St. Andrew's Fertility Clinic and they are going to help me." Lilly started.

"Oh Lillian Rose Carmichael, I thought we talked about this?" Elaine didn't hesitate to use her full name as if she were one of her children. "Honey you're a beautiful young woman. You don't need some clinic to have a baby. Wait for the right man to come along and then have a baby."

"Ma, leave her alone ok?" Randy stepped in. "Lilly knows what she wants and she's going to get it. She'll be a great mother. She's not doing this on a whim. She's thought long and hard about this."

His mother stared at him. "You agree with this? Randy she's going to have a baby using some stranger's….." She hesitated at the word.

"Sperm." Bob shoveled a forkful of mash potatoes in his mouth nonchalantly.

Elaine glared at him. "I know what it's called Robert. I just didn't think it was a proper word to use at the dinner table."

Randy looked down, afraid he was going to burst out into laughter at any moment. He coughed into his hand. "Ma trust me, I had a long chat with Lilly about this. She will be fine."

"Elaine I appreciate you worrying about me. But I want to do this." Lilly interjected. "I'm at a point in my life where I want to be a mother."

"But you're going to be giving birth to a stranger's baby, honey." Elaine threw up her hands. "You won't even know the guy. I mean don't you think your baby should at least know his or her father?"

"Ma, trust me she's gonna know who the father is." Randy hinted.

"Oh really Mr. Smarty Pants?" Elaine retorted. "They don't have names on those donations. She won't know if she's getting a smart one or the town idiot. How will she know who the father is?"

"BECAUSE THE FATHER IS ME MA!" Randy slammed his hand down on the table as he roared.

Elaine stepped back as Lilly's head whipped around to look at Randy. "What?" Elaine whispered.

"I'm donating my sperm so Lilly can have her baby." Randy sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

Bob stared across the table at his son with a forkful of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth. "But why in the sam hell would you do a thing like that, son?"

Randy first looked at Lilly, who had gone ghost white by now. He reached out and took her hand. "Because she is my best friend. She has been there for every step of my dream. This is her dream. How can I deny her? You were right Ma; she shouldn't be having a stranger's baby. This way she knows who the father is."

Elaine stared at Randy and then Lilly. She could see her son doing his best to comfort the young woman. There had always been that special bond between them. She could see there was no talking them out of this silly idea. At least not tonight. She sighed. "Let's just all sit down and have a nice family dinner shall we?"

Randy smiled as he pulled Lilly into the chair next to him. He started to fill up her plate. Lilly tried to smile as she watched him. She didn't expect Randy to blurt out that he was going to father her baby to his parents. But then tonight was full of surprises.

* * *

><p>Randy laid in the darkness of his bedroom and stared at the ceiling. He thought about what happened tonight at his parents' house. He hadn't meant for his parents to find out he was going to father Lilly's baby like that. It was going to be their secret. But the way his mother kept hounding poor Lilly he had to stand up for her. He couldn't let her stand there and be bombarded with so many questions. All through dinner Lilly tried to answer the question politely but he could tell there was something wrong.<p>

Suddenly he heard a noise and turned his head. He could see Lilly standing in the doorway of his bedroom. They had stayed late at his parents' house so instead of driving her home Lilly came over to crash here for the night. Now she stood in the doorway to his bedroom wearing one of his t-shirts. It was huge on her as it came down to her knees. Her golden hair was flowing loose around her shoulders. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" He spoke softly in the darkness.

"Can I come cuddle with you?" She whispered.

"Of course, come on in." Randy pat the spot on the bed next to him.

Lilly walked over and pulled the covers back as she slid in next to him. She instantly laid her head on his chest as his powerful colored arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. That's when she realized he was naked under the covers. "Randy, didn't you put anything on tonight knowing I was sleeping over?" She couldn't help but tease.

"Should I have?" He playfully whispered. "You know I sleep naked, Lilly Rose. Besides it's not like you're actually seeing anything." He teased back.

"I better not FEEL anything either." She playfully warned.

He chuckled as he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I missed our cuddle times, baby."

They laid there for several minutes in complete silence before Lilly finally spoke. "I'm sorry that we had to tell your parents about….you helping me." Her voice cracked a little.

Instantly Randy rolled over on his side so he was facing her. "Lilly, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I had no right to blurt it out like that. This was your secret and your business. It shouldn't have come out that way."

In the moonlight shining through the windows Lilly could see the frown on Randy's face. She reached up and caressed his cheek. His beard tickled her palm as she whispered. "Randy, they were bound to find out about me sometime. I mean my body was going to change as part of the pregnancy. But no one was going to know about your part. I'm sorry you had to reveal your part. So many people are going to ask you questions now." She swallowed hard. "If you want to change your mind about helping me, I'd understand."

"HELL NO!" He raised his voice. He gathered her up in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I swore I'd help you and I'm not breaking that promise now. You are going to get that baby, Lilly. No one is going to ask me anything. Ma and Dad are going to keep the secret. They know how important this is and what it would do if it got out. They want you happy Lilly. Ma is just worried about you. She thinks like I do that you're such a beautiful woman and someday you deserve a husband to go along with that family." Yet even as he said the words, the image of another man helping to raise this child with Lilly caused his teeth to grind.

Rubbing his back, Lilly hugged him tightly. "You and your family are the best things that happened to me Randy. I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend."

Nuzzling against her, Randy ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm the lucky one, baby. Having you as my friend has been the only thing keeping me sane since Sam left. When she left I didn't think I had any energy to go on. You showed me I did."

Brushing her fingers along the nape of his neck and over his tattoo, Lilly smiled. "You are much stronger out of the ring than you give yourself credit for, Randy."

Feeling her fingers touching his ink it took all his self control to keep himself from getting aroused. His tattoos were his weak spots and he was doing his best to keep things platonic as possible. After all this was Lilly. "You are my strength right now Lilly."

"As you are mine. I couldn't do this without you, in more ways than one." Lilly moved her fingers up and down the curve of his spine, hitting the ink each time. "You better not quit on me. I don't care if your parents know. I just didn't want this reflecting badly on your career or your reputation."

"Nothing is going to happen to my career or my reputation." His lips brushed against her forehead. "Tomorrow I'm going to go to the clinic and have me a little solo fun so I can get enough of the good stuff to make your baby." He teased.

"Oh god, only my Randy would make it sound like he's going to film a porno movie." She giggled.

"Hey you're already using a fucking turkey baster—"

"Randy!" She growled playfully.

"Hey I call 'em like I see 'em baby. You're using a turkey baster. So the least I can do is put a little fun twist on it." He teased. "I've been a good boy too. Haven't touched it at all, just like the good doc said."

"Well that's a bit TMI but thank you." She giggled.

"Now we both need sleep. You have to go to work in the morning and I have to get up to go make sure that you have enough Little Ortons to make that baby of yours." Randy caressed her cheek.

"Well give me a kiss goodnight and then roll over." Lilly couldn't stop laughing. Whenever she was feeling upset, Randy was always the one to raise her spirits and get her to laugh.

"As the lady wishes." Randy smirked. He leaned down and was going to kiss the corner of her mouth on her cheek. But just as his lips descended Lilly moved and his lips lightly brushed against hers. The second their lips touched both of them sucked in their breath. When she didn't push him away, he continued as his lips brushed back and forth against hers almost like an Eskimo kiss.

Lilly could feel how silky and full Randy's lips were. She had never kissed him like this before but it was far from unpleasant. She began to kiss him back, moving her lips against his. The kiss was soft and sweet. It went on a few more seconds before Randy broke it softly as he suckled on her lower lip.

When he finally pulled back, he licked his lower lip as he was trying to catch his breath. Staring into her eyes, he whispered. "Goodnight, Lilly Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The annoying sound of the alarm clock kept buzzing inside Randy's brain. He groaned softly as he reached over blindly and slammed his hand down, hitting the snooze. The irritating noise thankfully stopped as he rolled over to get a few more minutes of blissful sleep. That's when he noticed the warm body snuggled close to his, the soft arms wrapped around his waist. His long dark lashes flickered as they snapped open. When he saw Lilly still asleep next to him, a small smile spread across his lips.

After the soft kissed they shared last night, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her head was nestled against his chest as if it belonged there. Her soft golden hair was spread out over the pillow like silk. Her body was pressed up against his, her soft curves molded against him. Randy watched her sleep as he started to fully wake up. He knew that Lilly was pretty, but it didn't hit him until that second just how much of a beautiful woman his best friend was. His hand cupped her cheek as he caressed it softly.

Lilly moaned softly in her sleep as her lashes flickered softly as she arched against him. Her hand slid up over something hard as she tried to wake up. When her eyes opened, she found Randy smiling down at her. "Morning baby." His voice was husky with sleep.

She gave him a lazy smile as she realized the hard thing she was touching was his bare chest. Her palm caressed the hard muscle as she opened her eyes fully. "Good Morning, Randy. What time is it? I'm not late for work, am I?" She spoke softly.

He shook his head. "No, the alarm just went off. We have some time." His thumb brushed along under her lower lip. "Did you sleep well?" He found that he loved lying in bed here with her. He loved having her caress his chest and having her so close to him. Deep down he knew it was probably wrong, but right now he didn't care.

She nodded shyly. "It was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time. I hope I didn't bother you last night, coming in here?"

He daringly brushed his thumb against her lower lip. "Never Lilly Rose. I like the fact that you come to me when something bothers you. To be honest it was the best sleep I've gotten too."

Lilly smiled as she reached up and caressed his bearded cheek as she found herself fighting a blush. "I think it was the goodnight kiss to be honest."

Now it was Randy's turn to blush. After she fell asleep, he had laid in the dark watching her sleep. The kiss they shared weighed heavily on his mind until sleep overtook him. The feel of her lips upon his had his mind reeling. "That kiss was…something."

"You are something Randal Keith Orton." She teased as she brushed his lower lip with her thumb.

"So are you Lillian Rose Carmichael." He whispered just before he captured her thumb and suckled on it softly. He watched as her eyes widened as he continued to suckle softly on her thumb. His tongue swept along the pad of the digit. She bit her lower lip as she stared up into his sensual aqua blue eyes.

Once again the sexual tension that had been there the night before was present. Randy could feel himself growing hard and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew he had to keep his body in check today because he had to go to the clinic. Right now he was so sexually frustrated he had enough to give Lilly a family of ten kids.

Not being able to take it anymore, Randy pulled her thumb out of his mouth. He lowered his head and gently brushed his full lip against hers. The instant their lips touched another shock ignited between them as it had last night. He brushed his lips back and forth against hers softly, almost teasing hers.

Feeling Randy's lips upon hers again, Lilly gasped. She knew she shouldn't be kissing her best friend but she couldn't help it. Her best friend was one hell of a kisser. She thought last night was maybe a fluke, a onetime thing. She was almost secretly happy that it wasn't. Her fingers slid up to cup his neck, brushing over the ink there. Back and forth, their lips massaged and brushed along each others.

As the kiss finally broke, Randy buried his head in her neck as he nuzzled against her. Lilly nuzzled against his neck as she caressed her fingers along his spine. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered against her neck.

Brushing her lips against his ear, she whispered back. "Did you hear me complaining?" She teased.

Randy lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "You're not mad at me?" There was genuine worry in his voice.

Her blue eyes softened as she caressed his cheek. "Randy, honey, look at our friendship. Look at all we do together. Hell you're helping me have a baby. I think we can share a kiss or two." Her voice dipped into a soft almost sultry tone. "Don't you?"

He smiled with relief and almost a secret understanding. "I think a kiss or two can be arranged." He began to lower his head to start to kiss her again. Just then the alarm clock began to roar its annoying tone again, totally destroying the mood.

Lilly burst out laughing as Randy playfully collapsed on top of her groaning. "Aw poor baby. Now he won't get his second good morning kiss." She giggled harder when she heard a loud growl. "It's just as well. I have to get up and ready for work. Besides you have to get up and ready to head to the clinic." She pushed him off her as she kissed his cheek. She then started to get out of bed.

He flopped back on the bed. "This sucks. I don't want to get up."

"Aww well too damn bad. You said you'd help and it's time to do your part." She teased.

He stretched out on his side as he watched her stretch in front of him. "Lilly, tonight is my last night in town. Well until next week. I have to be in Nashville tomorrow, so I'm leaving very early in the morning. How about having dinner with me tonight?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I'd love that. When will you be back?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I think Wednesday, no wait Thursday. I'll have to check. I have the Smackdown taping on Tuesday and I'm not sure if I have any media events on Wednesday or not. If I don't then I'll be home Wednesday."

Grinning, Lilly nodded. "Ok sounds good. If you want I'll make sure the house is ready for your return."

He chuckled. "You don't have to do that, baby. You've got enough stuff to worry about."

She walked over to the bed and out of the blue brushed her lips against his. "I'm going to, so get used to it. Someone has to take care of you, Randal."

Reaching up, he caressed her cheek. "Trust me baby, I could get used to it." He teased back.

"Good. Now get that lazy ass up." She smirked as she walked out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, Randy threw the covers of the bed off his body revealing his very aroused body. "Trust me baby, I'm ALREADY up." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Randy walked into the clinic with a frustrated gait. Since agreeing to help Lilly, he had been a good boy, sexually at least. <em>Hell let's face it<em>, he said to himself. _Since my divorce I've been a VERY good boy._ He removed his sunglasses as he walked up to the front desk of St. Andrew's Fertility Clinic. He was more than ready to make his deposit so that Lilly could have her baby.

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Hello, can I help you?"

Randy cleared his throat. "Yes, I've an appointment this morning with Dr. Sinclair for…um…" He cleared his throat again as he leaned closer and said quietly. "A donation for my best friend." He found himself struggling with the words for he didn't know what to call it.

The receptionist smiled understandingly. "You must be Mr. Orton. Of course. The nurse will be out shortly to collect you to take you back for your procedure."

Randy found himself fighting a blush. "Thank you." He walked over and sat down on a couch. He still thought that a baby should be made the natural way. But with Lilly that just wasn't possible. His mind started to drift to the kisses they shared the night before and this morning. But before he could remember the details he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Orton, Randy Orton?"

He stood up and looked over to see a nurse waiting for him. "That's me."

The nurse smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Orton. Come this way."

He followed her as she led him back through the clinic. He knew that what he did today would be the first try in making Lilly pregnant. Inside he was nervous. He hoped it would work. He wanted more than anything to give his best friend what she wanted.

The nurse turned back and smiled gently. "Are you nervous?" When she saw him nod, she patted his tattooed arm. "Don't be. You'll be all alone in the room. You'll have complete privacy and you can take as long as you want. There is no pressure."

"Easy for you to say. Your best friend isn't counting on you." He tried to joke.

They approached a locked door. The nurse reached in her pocked and grabbed a set of keys, and unlocked it. "Now like I said, you will have complete privacy." She opened the door and ushered him in. Once they were in, she closed the door firmly behind them.

Randy walked in to what looked like a normal hospital room. The only difference was there was a full size TV and a cabinet to the left. The nurse walked over to the cabinet and opened up a drawer taking out several containers. She began labeling them as she started to give him instructions. "Now these are for the collection of the specimens. When you ejaculate just make sure to catch them in these containers." She put the containers on the table near the bed, within his reach.

He nodded, fighting a blush. This was too clinical for his liking. But once again he reminded himself this was for Lilly. "I understand."

"You can use whatever means are necessary to reach orgasm. If you need any help there are adult magazines in this cabinet as well as adult movies on DVD in the TV stand." The nurse pointed. When she saw Randy's eyes widen, she chuckled. "I know it seems strange to have these here but some men find it a bit difficult to get aroused in such a clinical setting."

"I don't think I'll need those." He cleared his throat.

"Now since you actually know Lilly and we'll be able to collect more samples from you if we need to, this first time we really only need 2-3 samples if you think you can give those." The nurse explained. "That way when you return from being on the road, you can come back and donate again."

He nodded his head. "I understand."

"Well if there isn't any more questions, I'll leave you alone." The nurse reached in another drawer and pulled out a loose pair of hospital scrub pants. "Here these might be more comfortable to wear. You can change back into your clothes after." She tossed the scrubs on the bed. "There is a call button hanging on the side of the bed if you need me. I'll always knock before I come in."

Watching her head to the door, Randy nodded. "Thanks." Once she left the room and left him in silence, he took a deep breath. It was time to get to business so to speak. This was it. He reached back and pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it in the chair next to the bed. He stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. He then unzipped them, pushing them down off his body. He debated on leaving his briefs on, but then soon they joined his other clothes on the chair. After all if he was going to this properly, he was going to do this like he did at home. He didn't need any scrub pants.

Lying on the bed, Randy was as nude as he was when he slept. The harsh lights of the hospital ceiling shone down on his tan skin. He tried to relax. Taking a deep breath, he first ran his hands down his body. Closing his eyes he tried to think of something pleasant. The first thing that popped into his head was the kiss that he and Lilly shared last night. The spaces in his mind were filled with memory of how it felt to kiss her. In the past they had always given each other quick pecks on the cheek or even the corner of the mouth. But last night and this morning was different.

As he thought about it, his hand slid down as it caressed the top side of his shaft. He felt his body start to react to the thoughts he was having. In his mind he remembered what it felt like to feel the satiny softness of her lips dragging across his. Her lips were as soft as rose petals and tasted like honey. A tiny moan escaped from his lips as he felt himself harden instantly as he wrapped his hand around the now throbbing cock. As he began to slowly stroke from base to tip, he thought about this morning and how she was the one to initiate the kiss. Knowing that she wasn't angry and wanted to kiss him only fueled the wildfire starting in his veins.

By now the muscles in Randy's beautifully inked arms were rippling as he was stroking up and down, from base to tip. His hips rolled like a snake as his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth. He was far past the innocent kisses that they shared and he was deep into his own little fantasy. This fantasy had him hard as a diamond and picking up the pace as he brushed his thumb over the bulbous tip, which was now already glistening with pre-cum.

"_Kiss me, baby….god I need it now!" There was urgency in his voice as he reached out for her. As he pulled her to him, their lips came together in a heated rush. Lips and tongues met each other in a passion soaked frenzy as soft breasts crushed against hard pure muscle. His tongue delved into her mouth as he teased hers, whispering in a heated husky tone. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" _

"_Tell me honey, tell me…" She moaned as her fingers moved up to brush over the tattoo on the back of his neck. She knew it was his soft spot and she teased each line of the ink with her fingertip. _

_He growled like a savage beast as he ground his hips against her, kissing her even deeper. "Too damn long. You're the one I've wanted baby. The one I've wanted to do this to." He reached between them and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it in his large calloused hand._

_Moaning against his mouth, she arched against him. "I need you…inside me. Give it to me. Give me what I want….please?" She moaned, almost begging._

"_You never have to beg me baby. Never…" He grabbed her hips and thrust against her, entering her with one hard deep thrust. The second he slid home, both of them moaned as he buried himself inside her. _

By now Randy was stroking hard and fast. His upper body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, causing the tattoos on his arms to glisten in the light. His hips were arching off the bed with each stroke. Deep in his mind he was filling his dream woman with each stroke he gave himself. He could feel his body reaching the breaking point and reaching it soon. With his other hand, he cupped his sacs. He cried out. Blindly, he reached out and grabbed one of the containers.

The orgasm almost took him by surprise. His hips jerked almost violently as he found himself growling deep in his throat. He barely opened his eyes as he emptied himself into the container. Over and over, he came hard and fast as he gave everything he had. His body was almost completely spent as he fell back on the bed.

As he tried to catch his breath, only one name echoed in his mind. _Lilly…._

* * *

><p>The little session at the clinic was on his mind as Randy walked into his house. After that first session, he laid there and thought about just who he fantasized about to get off. On one hand it was a bit ironic that he thought about his best friend; after all it was her baby they were trying to make. On the other hand it made him feel like a complete ass. He sighed as he tossed his keys onto the table in the foyer. That's when the smell of delicious food filled his nostrils. "What the hell…"<p>

"Oh you're home already!" Lilly came walking into the foyer. She was wearing an apron over her work clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Randy stared at her. "I thought I was picking you up for dinner tonight? You know last night in town?" He hinted.

She smiled as she walked over to him. "I know and trust me I wanted to go out to dinner. But then I thought, you're going to be gone for a couple of days so why not just have dinner here? That way we can spend more time together? So I cooked for you. Dinner is almost ready."

The shock that she would make dinner for him flooded over him. As soon as she got close, Randy pulled her close. "You made me dinner?" He looked down into her eyes.

"You are always going out. I think a nice homemade dinner would be better. Afterwards we can crash on the couch and watch some TV." Lilly smiled. "Since its Friday, I don't have to work in the morning so I can sleep over if you want."

"What did you make for dinner?" Randy bent down and gave her an Eskimo kiss on the nose.

"Angel hair pasta with my special sauce and garlic bread." She nuzzled against him.

"Ok, ok I'm sold." He playfully grumbled.

She giggled. "Come on, dinner is ready." She tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Randy rubbed Lilly's back softly as they lay together cuddled on the oversized couch. After dinner they had both cleaned up, making short work of the dishes. Lilly was going to do them herself but there was no way that he was going to allow that to happen. Especially after she had cooked him such an amazing meal. He was starting to wonder if there was anything his best friend couldn't do. After dishes, she went upstairs to change into her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of satin lounging pants and a matching cammi. He threw on a pair of his track shorts. They settled down to watch a movie. He let her choose and much to his dismay they ended up watching, <strong>Sweet Home Alabama<strong>.

As he trailed his fingers over the small of her back while she lay upon his chest, he couldn't help but think of what happened today at the clinic. Usually when he jerked off he thought of a million different things, all of them were NOT his best friend. _Maybe is because you were helping her_, he thought to himself. He had no idea what possessed him to fantasize about her as he was stroking it.

"Randy, you ok?" Lilly's voice cut through his thoughts.

His head jerked and he looked down to see her looking up at him. He smiled softly at her as he kissed her nose. "I'm fine baby. I was just thinking about tomorrow. When I get ready to go on the road I get into the zone and start thinking about traveling, that's all."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" She found herself whispering in the semi-darkness.

"No thank you baby. You've done so much." He wrapped his powerful arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "What about you? Any idea when you go in for your sex session with the turk—"

"Randal!" She growled playfully.

He chuckled. "Sorry, for the session with the doctor?" He said sweetly.

She laid her head down on his chest. "Well I think it's going to be Monday when they do the screening on your donation. Then I have to see when I'm fertile. I have to start the ovulation tests on Monday. So we'll take it from there. I know I'm near ovulation but not sure when I'll be going in."

Randy nuzzled against her head as he kissed the top of it. "Just let me know. If I'm back I want to go with you. I mean in case you need me for anything."

She smiled against his skin. "I will. Thank you. I know Dr. Sinclair will want you to make another um…deposit when you get home."

"Hey anything to do my duty." He joked.

"You be careful on the road." She nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I'm always careful." He began to rub her back again. "I'll call you every night. We have that super show in Nashville. Then we have the Smackdown taping in Atlanta."

"I know you have the short European tour coming up in a few months." She reached over and started to trace the lines of his tattoo on his arm.

"I know baby, but that's just a few house shows with a Raw and Smackdown taping thrown in." He found his body breaking out in erotic shivers when she started to touch his ink. For some reason when she touched his tattoos his body started to becomes instantly aroused. It never was like that with any other woman, not even his ex wife. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Good. I just worry about my best friend." She smiled against his chest.

"You don't know how much I appreciate that. It's nice knowing that someone cares about me." He whispered. "I promise I'll come home and make sure you have that baby."

Lilly looked up and found herself staring into a pair of caring blue eyes. "You're all I have now, Randy."

Caressing her cheek, he whispered softly. "You'll always have me Lilly Rose, always. No matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure you have everything packed for the morning?" Lilly leaned back against the pillows. She flipped through the channels of the plasma TV that hung on the wall as she waited for Randy to get out of the bathroom. After the movie ended they decided to come upstairs to go to bed early. Randy had an early flight and Lilly wanted to spend as much time with him before he left. She didn't even bother with sleeping in the guest room tonight. After sleeping in his arms last night, Lilly didn't want to sleep anywhere else. Somehow it felt right sleeping next to him. It was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. With him going away, even for a few days, she just wanted to be close to him.

Coming out of the bathroom, Randy gave her a grin. "Yes, I have everything packed. It's all set for my flight tomorrow. I have the airport shuttle coming to pick me up in the morning. That way I don't have to leave my car at the airport."

Her eyes roamed over him and she couldn't help notice that he still he had his briefs on. The black cotton material stretched over his chiseled hips and the very evident bulge it housed. It only made his golden tanned skin look darker. He still hadn't shaved; instead choosing to keep the scruff that dusted along his cheeks and chin. His tattoos christened his skin like priceless works of art. Her best friend was one gorgeous man; there was no denying that.

"Well when you get home just give me a call and I'll come to pick you up." Lilly smiled at him.

His crystal blue eyes lit up when he saw that again she chose to wear one of his shirts to bed. For some reason the thought of her body encased in one of his shirts sent his pulse racing. He swallowed hard as a glimmering thought of her bare body was rubbing against the same material that his once did.

"Randy?" Lilly asked softly, trying to get his attention.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Randy fought a blush. "Uh ya, that would be great." He gave her a soft smile as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"Are you ok?" Lilly looked over at him.

"Oh yea. I'm just tired." He lied. He reached down to check the alarm clock to make sure the proper time was set.

"Well then we should get to bed." She turned off the TV and set the remote on the nightstand. She reached over and turned her light off.

Randy then turned his light off, covering the room in darkness. Once he was sure that the room was dark enough. He slid his hands down his body and peeled off his briefs. He slept naked and nothing was going to change his habits now. He turned and crawled into bed.

Moving over, Lilly found him in the darkness. She slid her palm along the hard muscles of his chest. She could feel them ripple under his skin. Laying her head upon his chest, she snuggled into him. She smiled as she felt his powerful arms wrap around her body as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm going to miss this, I can't lie." She laughed softly.

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "I know baby. Rooming with John and Ted isn't going to be the same as lying here with you."

"You will have to tell John and Teddy I said hi." She smiled against his skin. "It's been awhile since I've seen them.

"Maybe when you get some vacation or when the baby is born and you're on maternity leave you and the baby can come on the road with me for awhile?" Randy asked in a soft tone.

Hearing the soft pleading in his voice, Lilly turned her head and nuzzled against his chest. "I miss you too when you're on the road. I'll call you every night." She whispered against his skin.

Hugging her tight against him, Randy brushed his lips against forehead. "I just want to make sure you're safe and ok."

"I'll be fine, Randal." She teased.

"I know but I worry about you, Lilly Rose." His fingers slid up under her shirt and trailed lazily along the small of her back, just above the band of her panties.

Lilly bit her lower lip as a million shocks penetrated her body and shot up her body. Her body started to tingle as his finger drew circles along the small of her back. It was a normal thing for Randy to do whenever they laid like this but somehow tonight it felt different. She felt her cheeks burning because she could feel her nipples hardening under the shirt.

Randy felt Lilly stiffen against him. He looked down at her. "You ok, baby?"

"I'm fine." She whispered.

He rolled a bit so he could look into her eyes. The moonlight shone through the window giving him enough light to see her facial features. "Is something wrong?"

She laughed nervously as she slid her palm along his chest. "No nothing is wrong. It's just feels really good when you rub my back like that." She was going to tell as much of the truth as possible.

A pure male smile appeared on his face. "Well you've worked a hard week. I like to help you relax." His fingers trailed lightly up and down the curve of her spine.

Suddenly her fingertips dug into the muscles of his chest as a tiny moan inadvertently escaped from her as Lilly's head fell back. "Oh hell…."

"Whoa! You ok?" He asked.

"Uh…um….yea…that felt good…a bit…um...too good if you get my meaning?" Lilly whispered shyly in the darkness.

"Oh….OH…." Randy suddenly caught on.

"Uh ya." She was so glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that, baby." Randy lied through his teeth. The thought that he was turning her on only caused his own body to become aroused. He felt his cock start to harden against her thigh. He prayed that she couldn't feel it.

"That's ok. You just have magic hands." She teased.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" He offered.

The thought of his hands over her body caused another tiny moan to slip out of her mouth. _What is wrong with me,_ she thought to herself. _This is Randy, my best friend_. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of her best friend like this. Yet a part of her yearned to have his hands on her again. Mentally she shook her head as she tried to clear the cobwebs. "No that's ok. I think maybe we should get some sleep. You need to get some rest. You have an early flight."

"Can I have my goodnight kiss" Randy asked with a playful pout in his voice.

"Do you even have to ask?" She giggled.

Reaching for her in the darkness, he cupped her face. He lowered his head as he went to kiss her cheek. Yet somehow they knew what each other sought. Their lips came together in a soft gentle kiss. Randy's full lips brushed back and forth against hers slowly, as if giving her an Eskimo kiss. A moan became caught in his throat when Lilly's fingers brushed along the nape of his neck where his ink sprawled along his skin. Having her caress the tattoo only caused him to grow harder against her. He couldn't hide this time and he wasn't about to break the kiss to tell her to stop.

Lilly found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. She felt Randy start to massage her lips with his. She let him have control because frankly she had no idea what she was doing. All she knew is that it felt good. A part of her new that she should feel guilty about kissing her best friend like this. But it was an innocent kiss. What was so wrong with it? After all he was going to help her father a child. A kiss was the least she could give him.

Slanting his mouth, Randy deepened the kiss a bit. He pulled her body tighter against his. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against his chest. It took all his willpower to remember where he was and who he was with.

The kiss ended as she suckled on Randy's lower lip. She gently tugged on it before letting it slip from between her own lips. She caressed his cheek as he nuzzled against her. She could feel the roughness of his scruff against her skin. Whispering softly, Lilly kissed him softly again. "I want you to wake me up before you leave."

"If you are sleeping, I'm not going to wake you up." He protested.

"Just shake me, and tell me goodbye." She said softly. "Promise me."

He smiled against her as he nodded. "Ok ok, I promise."

Nuzzling against him, Lilly kissed his nose. "Sweet dreams, Randy. Sleep well."

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Randy brushed his lips against hers in a featherweight kiss as he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Lilly Rose. Sleep well baby."

* * *

><p>In the early morning light Randy stared down at the sleeping beauty in his bed. He was all packed and ready to head to the airport. He had woken up an hour before and dressed to start his trek back onto the road. By the afternoon he would be in Tennessee and back in the normal grind of WWE life. But right now, now he was staring down at the woman who slept next to him and gave him a sense of normality.<p>

Lilly was fast asleep as she lay on her stomach on his bed. The t-shirt she wore rode up a bit as he caught a glimpse of the light blue panties she wore underneath. Her soft blonde hair was strewn over the pillows like golden silk. To Randy she never looked more beautiful. He knew he promised her that he would wake her up, but it almost seemed a crime to do so.

Sitting on the bed next to her, he bent down and gently shook her. She barely stirred. "Lilly, baby wake up." He whispered softly. He shook her again. But instead of waking up, she snuggled deeper into the bed.

Randy chuckled as he gazed down at her. It almost broke his heart to wake her up. He knew he promised her but he just couldn't. Instead he brushed her hair out of her face and bent over. He brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. He gave her a soft kiss as he rubbed her back. She turned her head as if needing his kiss even in her sleep. He whispered softly. "Goodbye baby. Sweet dreams, Lilly Rose." He gave her another soft kiss before standing up.

Walking over, he reached down and grabbed his luggage. With one last look at the sleeping woman on the bed, Randy licked his lips. "Goodbye sweetheart." He turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Walking through the arena Randy waved at various WWE employees as he made his way towards the locker room. The show was still hours away but as always he got here early so he could get ready on his own time. He already checked into the hotel and found out that for tonight at least that John Cena was going to be his roommate. John was one of his oldest best friends since joining the WWE. Next to Lilly, there wasn't any one that Randy could trust more than John.<p>

Opening the locker room door, he was greeted by the usual sight of a few of the guys sitting around just talking before the show. He grinned as he waved as he walked towards the back. Where this was a house show, and a super show at that, he wouldn't be getting his own locker room today. That didn't bother him too much since he had a lot on his mind and he'd rather not think about it today. He'd rather focus on work.

"Well if it isn't Randal Keith Orton?" John Cena was smirking as he sat along the back wall with his arms in back of his head.

Hearing John's voice, Randy chuckled as he walked over. "You know I should kill you for using the full name. Only a select few get to use the full name." He put his bags down.

"Right, I forgot I'm not the honored Lilly." John smirked. When he saw Randy growl, he chuckled. "So how is the beautiful Lilly?" He sat up and put his hands on his knees. When he saw Randy slump down, John's brows furrowed. "What's wrong? Nothing is wrong with Lilly is there?"

Randy ran his hands over his face. "No, there isn't anything wrong with Lilly. It's just….it's been a long week that's all."

John knew that something had happened when Randy went home this time. He could read his friend like a book. Normally Randy didn't let his guards down in front of people. John was one of the few people who he allowed in. Lilly was one of the others. "You're so full of shit. What's going on?"

Letting his hands drop, Randy knew he couldn't get anything past John. He stared into a pair of matching blue eyes. John wasn't going to let him get away with lying. He slumped down next to John as he sighed. "It's complicated."

"How complicated could it be?" John turned to look at him.

"Do you have an hour?" Randy joked.

John sat up a bit straighter. "Oh fuck…what's going on?"

Randy sighed and leaned closer so only John could hear him. "Come here." He waved John closer. John leaned in so no one could hear their conversation. Over the next few minutes Randy laid out in full details what Lilly asked him to do. He explained the situation with the clinic and his offer of helping her. He even told John about the plan to help raise the baby as his uncle.

"Hold up…hold up…." John waved his hands. "You're jackin' it off in a tube? You're gonna father her baby by jackin' it in a tube?" He said a bit too loud.

"Shut the fuck up will ya?" Randy cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Hey don't hit me! You're the one fuckin' the Tupperware to give your BFF a baby!" John growled.

"Hey I don't agree with the turkey baster any more than you do but what can I do? She is my best friend!" Randy growled back. "I think babies should be made the old fashioned way. But it's Lilly!"

"Come on you mean to tell me you two never have…." John wiggled his eyebrows.

Randy's eyebrows narrowed. "No." He said sternly.

"You've never kissed her?" John asked incredulously. When he saw Randy look away nervously, he burst out laughing. "AH HA! That's what I thought. Damn…you're lucky. She's beautiful."

"She's my best friend and it's not like a kiss kiss….it was just a goodnight kiss." Randy mumbled.

"So you're going to be just Uncle Randy?" John raised his eyebrows.

"That's the plan." Randy slipped off his jacket.

"But that's going to be your child." John protested.

"No, it will be Lilly's baby. I'm donating sperm. That's all John." Randy's voice was stern.

John sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Randy."

"I do. Lilly is very special to me and there isn't anything I wouldn't give to her. She wants this baby. If I can help her get it then I'll help, any way I can. This will be her baby boy or girl. I just want her happy." Randy stood up.

"Hey if you two have this worked out then good for you guys." John saluted him.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back." Randy turned and walked out.

_So Randal is going to give Lilly his baby is he_, John thought to himself. Things like this aren't meant to be done by a test tube, not at all. His niece or nephew would not be made in a Tupperware jug. Not if he could help it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Randy groaned as he stretched out on the hotel bed. The match against Wade was a brutal one. The former bare knuckle fighter was a tough opponent and he didn't let up inside the squared circle. With a fighting style that was a mix of boxing and wrestling, Wade left his enemies bruised and feeling the pain. Especially since Randy had some bad blood with him that seemed to be refueled from Wade's days in the Nexus.

Wearing only a pair of black workout shorts, Randy put the ice pack on his ribs as he hissed. The sheer coldness of the ice seemed to cause his heated skin to sizzle. Within seconds the pain seemed to subside a bit. He let his head fall back against the pillow as he let out a sigh.

Just then his roommate for the night walked in. Ted DiBiase, his longtime friend, had a grin on his face as entered the room. "Aw did Barrett give you an ass kicking?" He joked.

"Not half of what I'm going to give you if you don't shut the hell up." Randy grunted.

Ted snickered as he sat on his bed. "From what John tells me, you need to stay in shape. Can't father a baby if you're beat to hell."

Randy's ice blue eyes roamed slowly over to where Ted was. "Cena has a big mouth."

"Hey you're gonna sleep with Lilly, and you couldn't even tell me?" Ted threw his hands up in the air. "How long have we known her? Don't you think I could have at least been in the running too?"

"Ok…first you're married jackass!" Randy growled. "Second, Lilly is MY best friend. You only know her because you tagged along when your dad brought you over to my house to see my dad growing up."

Ted smirked. "Hey if the lady wanted a baby, I would be the perfect southern gentleman and offered my services."

"Why don't you try offering your 'services' to your wife and have kids of your own?" Randy retorted.

"We're not ready to have kids of our own yet. But helping Lilly having one of her own…" Ted trailed off.

"I'm helping Lilly have a baby. No one ELSE Theodore. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Randy's eyes were burning blue fire.

"Yes Randal. Perfectly clear." Ted tried to keep from laughing.

"And for your information, I'm not sleeping with her." Randy groaned as he moved the ice pack around to get more comfortable. "Lilly is doing the artificial insemination."

"She's fucking a turkey baster?" Ted exploded.

"Don't even get me started." Randy groaned again. "She and I already had this conversation."

"So you offered to give her the baby the old fashioned way?" Ted teased.

"She's my best friend. Best friends don't sleep together." Randy growled.

"They don't?" Ted raised his eyebrows. "Funny, that's how I landed Kristen."

"That's because she took pity on you." Randy grunted.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Ted threw a towel at him.

Randy chuckled. "Do I lie?"

"I'm serious you asshole. If Lilly came up and said, sleep with me to give me my baby, you'd turn her down?" Ted pressured him.

"I'm not having this conversation, Theodore." Randy sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially with Ted. Not because he didn't want to confide in his long time friend. But because he didn't really have an answer for him.

"Well that's a yes." Ted snickered.

"That's a it's none of your damn business." Randy blue eyes flashed as he growled. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to call her. Translated, get out."

Ted stood up and chuckled. "I'm going. I'm going. I'm going out with a bunch of the guys. I hope you two have nice hot phone sex." He laughed harder when Randy glared and growled at him. "Have fun." He waved as he walked out of the hotel room.

Randy grunted as he picked up his cell phone and pressed the familiar speed dial button. He heard the ringing and soon he heard the phone pick up. Soon after he heard the soft sensual voice of Lilly answer. "Hey baby."

"Randy, hey hun. How did the house show go?" Lilly's smile could be heard in her voice.

"Oh it went ok. I had to face Barrett." He tried to keep his voice light but a groan ruined the effect.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked with worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm fine baby. It was just a rough match, that's all. I just have some ice on my ribs." He couldn't help but smile when he heard her gasp over the line. "I swear Lilly Rose, I'm fine."

"You better be. I don't want to come down there and have a talk with Wade." She growled.

Randy chuckled. The thought of his petite Lilly standing up to the nearly 6'7" Wade was a funny image. "I promise I'm fine. How are you doing?"

There was a second hesitation before she spoke. "I'm ok. Back at my apartment. Doing laundry for work right now. I'm going into the clinic tomorrow. I'm going to be tested to see if I'm fertile, plus I'll be taking home some ovulating tests. That way when I am ovulating, I can go back to the clinic to get inseminated."

"It seems so real now." He whispered.

"I know. I can't wait." Lilly whispered back. "I am just dying for the day I'm holding the baby in my arms."

"Soon, sweetheart, soon." Randy promised her. "Soon I promise you."

"I'm just impatient." She giggled.

He smiled and chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with wanting to hold your child."

"It's late. I should let you rest. You need your sleep." Lilly whispered in his ear.

"I'd rather talk to you." Randy answered honestly.

"I know but you have to travel tomorrow." She reminded him.

"What would I do without you looking out for me?" He smiled.

"I'm always going to look out for you, Randal." There was a vow coming across the phone. "You are all I have. I almost lost you once. I'm not going to let that happen again." Her voice sounded far away as if she was trying to keep from crying.

His eyes closed as he thought about the stupid mistakes he made in his past. He thought he knew everything back when he first started wrestling. So much so that it almost cost him his life due to his stupidity. Instead his Guardian Angel stepped in and made sure that he got off his destructive path and moved onto a healthier one. "I know baby, just as I'm going to always look out for you Lilly Rose. Always." He whispered as his voice cracked.

"Sweet Dreams." Lilly said softly.

"You too. Dream of that baby w—you're gonna have." Randy covered up quickly.

"Goodnight, Randy." She whispered.

"Goodnight, baby." Randy hung up the phone.

As he laid there on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. He wished he could instantly deliver Lilly what she wanted. Time could be a cruel thing. But if there was thing he learned over the last few years…..patience was a virtue. 

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon Lilly found herself back at St. Andrew's Fertility Clinic and in Dr. Sinclair's office. She waited patiently for the doctor to walk in as the butterflies swirled around in her stomach. This all seemed real now. Hopefully soon she would be pregnant with her very own child. Just then the office door opened and Dr. Sinclair walked in.<p>

"Good Afternoon, Miss Carmichael." The doctor smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Hello Dr. Sinclair. Good Afternoon." Lilly returned the doctor's smile.

The doctor walked around to her desk and she clutched Lilly's file. "Well thanks to Mr. Orton's well kept medical records, we were able to process his samples and they are ready for use. So there are no problems with him being your donor. But of course we knew that." The older woman smiled as she sat down at her desk. "However the ovulation test you took a few minutes ago in our office was a bit surprising."

Lilly's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How so? There isn't anything wrong is there?" There was worry filling her voice.

"Oh no no." The doctor waved her hand. "Nothing like that. I should have chosen my words more carefully. What I meant by that is that we were surprised to find out that you are ovulating. So the time is of the essence. The prime time for you to conceive your child is if we do the insemination today. There is a small window in which a woman can actually conceive. Most women don't actually realize this. There is a time period where a woman is fertile and having sex or us inseminating you during that period is how we create your child. Right now your body is ripe for the counterpart to help create your child. So if you agree, I will have you go back into one of our rooms and we can do the insemination today?"

Blinking, Lilly was processing the information the doctor was giving her. To know that she'd be inseminated today was a bit of a shock. But if her body was ready what could she do? "Of course. I want this baby more than anything."

The doctor smiled. "Good, let's get started than shall we?" 

* * *

><p>Lilly lay in bed as she stared at her phone for the longest time. She knew that she had to call Randy and tell him what went on today. She knew he wanted to be there when she was inseminated but when nature took over there was nothing they could do. She looked over at the clock. It was a little after eight. She was sure he'd be back in his hotel room by now. Taking a deep breath, she dialed his cell.<p>

It rang several times before he picked up. "Hello?"

Hearing his husky voice come over the line sent shivers through her body. Her hand moved to her stomach. Inside her was a part of Randy. She hoped everything would go according to plan so she could have what she truly wanted. "Hey Randal." Her voice shook a little.

"Oh hey baby. How are you?" His voice seemed to become lighter.

"I'm tired." She couldn't lie. After the trip to the clinic, she came home and under strict doctor's orders she rested. "I had a busy day at work." She tried to make light of her job.

"Aw baby, if you're tired then you didn't have to call me." His voice seemed comforting. "Why don't you head to bed and I'll call you on your lunch hour tomorrow?"

"I'm never too tired to talk to you. Besides I have something I need to talk to you about." She found herself whispering.

There was a second of silence on the phone. "Oh what's up?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, she charged on. "I went to the clinic today…"

Now there was even more silence on the line. "And?" Randy pressed.

"Well it seems my body is eager to get this baby made." She tried to laugh it off. "Instead of just bringing the ovulation tests home, they found out I was quite fertile. So they….."

"Lilly Rose, you can tell me anything." He gently urged her.

"They did the insemination today." She rushed on.

The silence stretched out over the line.

It was so much that Lilly thought Randy had hung up on her. "Randal are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm here." He jerked back to reality. "Wow, um…I didn't think they'd do it this soon. I was under the impression that they'd do it on Wednesday or even Thursday."

"So was I." She readily agreed with him. "But it appears with our timing and the timing of my body, it was just a bit off this month. So I was ready to go when I walked in there. So they made sure I had enough of…..err….that I was properly inseminated with enough to make the baby." She replied almost awkwardly.

"Ya, so then everything is set then." Randy's voice dripped with disappointment.

"Randal I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to be there for this." Her throat felt as if it were closing up as her eyes stared to fill with unshed tears.

"Lilly Rose, this isn't about me." He tried to lighten his voice to keep the disappointed out. "This is about you and what you want. I mean sure I would have liked to have been there. But with my job and your body, we do what the doc says. Besides it's the end product that matters."

Listening to him it almost sounded like he tried to convince himself rather than her. Lilly bit her lower lip. "I want to thank you for doing everything for me. I can't thank you enough." She whispered into the mouthpiece.

"Baby, I'd do anything for you." Randy spoke softly into the phone. "Now, I want you to get some rest. I did my part, now we need to let your body do the rest of the work."

"I'm going to watch some TV and then I swear I'll go to bed." She promised. "I want you to get some sleep too."

"I will baby." His vow came over the line.

"I will call you when I get out of work tomorrow." Lilly told him. "I know with you having to tape Smackdown you'll be busy after the show."

"I'll be waiting for your call." He chuckled. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight Randal." She pressed the end button on the phone.

Miles and miles away, Randy lay in his hotel room. He stared at his cell phone. _You knew that your part was only clinical, _he told himself. Yet, he wanted to be there for Lilly through everything. This was a moment he'd never get back. "Face it, you're not the father….you're the best friend Orton." _Yep….just the best friend_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Aggression can be a very dangerous thing. Especially when that aggression is paired up with emotional stress. Combine that aggression with pure brute strength and you have an almost lethal situation. That is the situation that Daniel Bryan found himself in at the very moment. Even with his martial arts training, nothing could have prepared him for the Viper that stared him down.

Randy was in full RKO mode as he clawed the mat as his ice blue eyes glared over at his opponent. His body arched and slithered as if he really was the snake that his in ring nickname portrayed him to be. His hard muscles, chiseled from many hours spent in the gym, were slicked with a mixture of baby oil and his own hard earned sweat. The muscles in his arms rippled under the inked skin each time he beat down on the mat.

When he was in the ring he tried to keep his mind focused on the match at hand. Right now he knew he should have been focused on defeating Daniel Bryan. It was the taping of Smackdown and Nerd Boy was another stepping stone to getting back to what was rightfully his, the World Heavyweight Title. Yet, his mind was flooded with what waited for him back home. If this insemination worked then he would have missed out on one of the most important events not only in Lilly's life but her child's as well. That thought had plagued him all day.

_Get your head in the match Orton_, he chastised himself. _Now is not the time to worry about your petty personal life._ Normally he was not this unfocused. But all he could think of was what was taken away from him. He knew it wasn't Lilly's fault. Her body was just doing what was natural. _Stop thinking of yourself!_

Just then Daniel moved and that was his cue. Randy popped up and with the fluid grace of a panther as he RKO'ed him. The most impressive finisher in the WWE was executed with perfection as Daniel crashed to the mat. Randy bound over as he covered him. As if hearing music to his ears, the ref counted the blessed 3 count.

Randy bound up with a cocky smirk gracing his full sensual lips. His blue eyes were twinkling as he raised his hands in victory. He was breathing heavily as he looked around at the fans. The cheers of the WWE Universe exploded around him as he closed his eyes. This was his dream come alive. So then why did he feel so empty?

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes, Randy tried to get some sleep. Even in his own bed it was hard to slip into that peaceful abyss. He had taken the red eye home so he could spend some time with Lilly before he had to head back on the road. With SummerSlam coming up he had a hellacious road trip coming up. He'd be running across the country doing interviews and promos for one of the WWE's biggest PPVs. He arrived home in the early morning and instantly sought his bed. Yet throughout the day, sleep wouldn't come.<p>

Just then as he tried to lure himself back to sleep, he heard a shuffling sound near the doorway to his bedroom. A small smirk played upon his lips. "Get in here." He patted the bed.

Lilly crawled on the bed and laid her head on his bare chest, wrapping her arms around him. "How did you know it was me?"

Opening his eyes, Randy looked down at her as he chuckled. "Who else is going to be in my house and making that much noise?" He laughed harder when he felt Lilly shove him as she playfully growled. "Gee missed you too, baby." He said dryly. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"How was Smackdown?" She asked as she nuzzled against his chest.

His fingers slid under her chin as he lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "Quit changing the subject. You don't usually get out or another three hours."

She bit her lower lip as she stared back into his eyes. "When you didn't call me before the Smackdown taping, I was scared you were mad at me."

Seeing the fear in her aqua eyes, Randy felt his heart clench. He pulled her tight against his chest. "I'm not mad at you baby. God no!"

"I know you wanted to be there." Lilly whispered. "I wanted you to be there."

"Hey, whatever happens always remember this is your baby. This is all about you." He rubbed her back softly as he whispered.

"Hey you're going to be the uncle. So you do have say. You're going to be the only male figure in his or her life…god help my child. " Lilly said with a deadpan expression on her face.

"HEY!" He growled playfully he started to tickle her. He ran his fingers up and down over her sides. "Take that back!"

Lilly was giggling as she pushed against his chest. "Randy stop! You know how ticklish I am!"

"I know." His blue eyes light up with a devilish twinkle. "So take it back!"

"You are one big baby, you know that? I'm going to have to raise the both of you!" She teased.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Randy kept on tickling her.

"You wait, this week I'll get you back!" She giggled harder. Suddenly his fingers stopped on her sides and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at her. "I'm headed back on the road the day after tomorrow."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked him.

"Until after SummerSlam." Randy answered truthfully.

Her eyes widened. "Wow that's almost three weeks."

Randy nodded. "Yea, trust me I know. But I have to do a bunch of promo for SummerSlam. Especially since I'm going to be in the Fatal Four way for the #1 contender spot for the World Heavyweight Title."

"Hey that's great though! I know you'll win. You're the best." She smiled at him, stroking his bearded cheek.

He gave her an almost shy smile that was always only reserved for her. "Thanks baby. The only thing that will suck is being away from you. I mean someone needs to keep an eye on you wild girl! I mean I leave you alone and there you go, screwing turkey basters." He tried to make light of the situation.

Her eyes went wide as she playfully growled. "Randal!"

He suddenly feigned a yawn. "Gee you know I'm rather tired. I didn't get much sleep. Wanna take a nap with me?" He winked.

"I loathe you." She mock glared at him with narrow eyes.

He burst out laughing as he pulled her down and started to nuzzle against her. "Gee luv ya too Lilly Rose."

"Go to Hell Randal." She playfully grumbled as she nuzzled against his chest.

His eyes started to get droopy for real as he hugged her tight. "Not without you, baby….we're in this together."

**Authors Note:** I know this is a short chapter but it really is just a bridge chapter to the next one. I wanted to make sure that Randy and Lilly were back on solid terms and no hard feelings. I know all of you are so anxious for them to get together, and all I ask is you be patient and keep reading…LOL…I know it isn't easy but trust me….*winks*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Randy rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in the stall, letting out a deep breath. He had been on the road for a week and a half now and it felt like a year. _What's wrong with me,_ he thought to himself. Normally he thrived on the road and performing in front of the crowds. He looked forward to each match to prove that he was the best. Yet, lately all he could think about was rushing home. _Am I losing the love for this business?_ Tonight he had a house show and the day after tomorrow he was off to Philly to do more promotion for SummerSlam.

Looking up towards the clock he saw he still had an hour before he had to get ready. He knew he would have to get into his pre-show rituals very soon. He wondered what Lilly was doing at that minute when his cell phone began to ring. Without checking the caller ID he answered it. "Hey baby."

"Well hello to you too pumpkin." John's voice came over the line filled with a mix of amusement and sarcasm.

Randy growled as he closed his eyes. He knew he should have checked the caller ID. With John Cena having his number it was almost a given now. "You fucking smartass. I thought you were Lilly."

"Sorry, I'm not willing to give birth to your children. Aside from it being physically impossible, can you imagine giving birth to an—"

"JOHN!" Randy bellowed.

John's laugh came through the line as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry man, I couldn't resist fucking with you. Seriously though, how is my girl Lilly doing?" When he heard Randy let out a long sigh on the line, he knew something was wrong. "Spill it Orton."

Over the next few seconds Randy caught him up on the current events. "I'm worrying for my sanity and my career, bro. I mean I used to love this business."

"You still love this business, Randy. Everyone can see this. You've been through a hell of a year personally. No one can fault you for that. Yet you've given it your all in the ring. So you're thinking about yourself for a bit. Shit we're all a bit selfish every now and then." John told him.

"I know man, but it still feels like I'm losing it." Randy sighed.

"Hell this many weeks on the road this time of year, we're ALL losing it." John chuckled. "SummerSlam and Wrestlemania are hellish promo times. You know that."

"Yea, I do." Randy nodded.

"So you think the turkey baster worked?" John asked suddenly.

Randy ran a hand over his face. "Hell I don't know, Cena. A part of me doesn't want it to, you know? I still believe a baby should be made the old fashioned way."

"Trust me, bro I'm with you on this one." John agreed.

"But then I think about the other side and God I hope it does." Randy clenched his fist. "I couldn't bear to see the disappointment and pain in her eyes. I just don't want her to think she's failed."

"What are you going to do if it doesn't work?" John asked in a serious tone.

There were several moments of silence before Randy answered. "I'm going to do what she wants to do. This is her choice and her baby. I'm all she has and the only one who supports her in this. I'll do whatever she wants."

"Well sometimes you need to take things into your own hands, Randy." John hinted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy retorted.

"Huh? What? Oh hey listen I gotta go here. I just wanted to check up on ya and see how you were doing. Listen I'll see you in Philly for the SummerSlam promotions. We have that radio interview together." John rushed on.

"Don't remind me." Randy grumbled playfully.

"Ha ha smartass. See ya bro. Bye." There was a click on the line.

Putting his cell away, Randy stood up. Talking to John helped a lot. He rolled his neck as he stretched his muscles as he got ready to go to work. RKO was back.

* * *

><p>John waited in the radio station's green room for Randy as he took a sip of his water. He and Randy were the faces of Raw and Smackdown and that meant they had to do a lot of the promotions for SummerSlam. With the big summer show only a little over a week away, they had to do their best to hype up one of the company's biggest PPV. After the interview today the next time he'd be seeing Randy was at the SummerSlam press conference scheduled in Hollywood in three days.<p>

Just then the door opened and in walked Randy. To John he looked like shit. John could tell that he hadn't slept well and that he was prepared for a verbal battle with the way his shoulders were tense and his jaw twitched. "Mornin' sunshine." He smirked.

"Fuck off." Randy growled as he slumped down on the sofa next to John.

"Aw having a bad morning?" John chuckled. When Randy turned his head and stared at him with a deadly look in his blue eyes, John had to fight not to burst out laughing. "I take it we didn't get much sleep? You really should try to get sleep the night before big interviews like this."

"What the fuck…are you my mother now?" Randy growled.

"Someone has to look out for you." John's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Or is Lilly doing a good job for me?"

"Back off Cena." There was real heat in Randy's voice.

Suddenly John was concerned. "Randy, what's wrong?"

Sighing, Randy stared down at his lap before turning his head. "You know how you can tell when something is wrong from a person's voice?"

"Yea?"

"When I talked to Lilly last night, she seemed…." Randy trailed off.

"What?" John pressed.

"I don't know. She kept telling me everything was ok but I could tell she was worried about something. I could tell it in her voice. She was always changing the subject back to me. Saying how proud she was of me that I was gonna earn my chance at the Championship. But each time I'd ask her how she was doing, she'd give me general answers." Randy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe things are busy at her work?" John offered.

"I don't know I mean I know it's around the time kids are going back to school. But she works with the babies." Randy shrugged. "It just didn't seem like her."

"Maybe it's just because we're on the road so much this month?" John told him. "You haven't gotten to see her as much as you normally would. Hell this business is enough to drive all of us crazy. I mean we all keep up with our relationships by phone mostly."

"Maybe you're right." Randy nodded. "I'm sure it will be better when I get home and get to see her face to face."

Patting his shoulder, John grinned. "I'm sure that's it."

Just then the door opened and one of the station's interns stood in the doorway. "Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton they are ready for you guys now for the interview."

John looked at Randy. "You ready for this?"

Randy smirked as he stood up. "Let's rock this!"

* * *

><p>SummerSlam was a huge success for everyone involved. The WWE Universe went wild at the Staples Center in Los Angeles during the weekend. Randy had kept busy with interviews and the Axxess. He had met a lot of his fans and it reassured him just why he did what he did. The PPV itself was a memorable one. Not only did John win the WWE Title but Randy indeed win the Fatal Fourway to become the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship.<p>

Yet the match which also included Sheamus, Wade Barrett and Christian was a brutal one. Randy not only had to fend off one man but three. His body went through Hell and back in the match. He suffered at the hands of Sheamus with a Brogue Kick. The Irishman's signature move nearly decapitated him. Not only that but once again his ribs and chest were the victim's of Barrett's meaty fists. Christian, well Christian was nothing but a fly that Randy batted away early with a brutal RKO. But no one could stop Randy in his quest to regain his title shot.

Now in his hotel room Randy was enjoying the blissful numbing caress of several ice packs. His body was sore and bruised but right now he never felt better. He was the #1 Contender and after taping Smackdown, he'd be going home. But now, now all he wanted was to hear a soft voice in his ear. Grabbing his cell, he quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Randy smiled at the sound of Lilly's voice filling his ear.

"Oh god are you ok? How's your face? Sheamus didn't do much damage did he? You still have all your teeth don't you?" She suddenly rushed on.

He had to chuckle as he adjusted an ice pack. "I'm fine baby. Yeah that fucking kick of his hurt like hell. But do you think anyone can keep me from what I really want?" There was a hidden meaning in his words.

"So how many ice packs are you wearing?" She asked. When there was silence, she asked again. "Randal, how many?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, it's only four."

She groaned. "I hope your shoulders and collarbone are ok?"

"They are fine. Now enough about me. How are you doing?" He changed the subject. When there was silence on her end this time, he pressed on. "Lilly?"

"I'm fine." Her voice waivered a bit.

"Just fine?" He asked. "Anything going on back home?" He tried again.

"No not much. Your mother says hi. I saw her down at the grocery store. She was cooking dinner for your sister and her husband. I've been working mostly." There was a tremble to her voice.

Now he knew that something was definitely off. "Lilly Rose….baby…what's going on? Talk to me?" He softened his voice. Getting any details out of her lately was like pulling teeth. It was times like these that he hated being on the road. He wanted to be home so he could find out just what was going on.

"I'm fine I told you. I'm just really tired. I've been putting in extra hours at work. That's all really." She tried her best to reassure him but it wasn't doing the trick.

"Yeah…ok." Randy sighed. "You know I'm here for you always, Lilly."

"Yeah I know Randy, I know." Her voice cracked a little.

Hearing her voice had his heart breaking. _What the fuck was going on back home?_ "Hey listen, I just have Smackdown and then I'll be home."

"That will be good. You've been on the road a long time." Lilly said. "Listen Randy, you sound tired and I'm sure you're sore. Why don't you get some sleep, honey? I'll see you when you get home?"

He heard a dismissal in her voice and that sent a wave of hurt through his body, doing far more damage than Sheamus' Brogue Kick ever could. "Yea, I'm pretty sore. I'll see you when I get home baby. You sleep tight."

"I will. You too. Bye Randy." Lilly's voice seemed so far away.

"Goodbye Lilly Rose." Randy whispered before he hung up.

He stared at the cell in his hand before tossing it on the bed. Something was not right and that scared him to death. His first instinct was to rush home and make sure she was ok. As much as he wanted to do that, he knew he couldn't. He had to tape Smackdown. Once that was over, then he would go home to Lilly.

* * *

><p><em>Home.<em> It was supposed to be welcoming after a long hard road trip. It was supposed to be good to be in his own house after so many hotels. Yet as Randy walked in the door, the only thought on his mind was dropping his bags off. Then he would rush over to see Lilly. He had to make sure she was alright. The nagging suspicion that something was really wrong plagued him for days. Now that he was home he could find out what was wrong.

Walking through the kitchen, Randy grabbed a quick snack. He didn't eat much on the plane because his mind was too focused on Lilly. Sitting on the counter, he chewed his apple slowly. He had to come up with a plan of action to get her to talk to him. The last time she shut down like this was when her Grandma died. He wouldn't let her become lost like that again. Taking a last bite of his apple, he hopped off the counter. He tossed away the apple core.

Leaving his bags downstairs for now, the only thing he wanted to do was change clothes and head over to Lilly's. He headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. She would be out of work later and he wanted to be waiting for her at her place. He wasn't about to give her a chance to avoid him or the problem. He took two stairs at a time as he raced towards his bedroom.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he walked down the hallway to his room. That's when he heard it. A soft sound coming from down the hallway. He wasn't sure he heard it at first so he stopped to listen. He cocked his head, but no there it was again. It was almost a soft mewling sound as if something were in pain. His chest tightened as he froze.

The sound kept coming from his bedroom. Being as quiet as he could, Randy moved towards his room. Once he reached the door, he took a deep breath. Then he grabbed the handle and slowly turned. He opened the door as slowly as he could. Pushing the door open, he got a shock of a lifetime.

Lilly lay on his bed with her back turned towards him. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. The shirt was huge on her as it came down to her knees. Her golden hair was loose and strayed out over the bed as if she hadn't even bothered to get up this morning. She was hugging his pillow tightly. But it was the sobs that were wracking her entire body that caused him to freeze. She was crying as hard as she could as if her very heart was breaking.

He could hear the pain in each teardrop. Seeing her crying on his bed, lying there, Randy knew instantly. Without having to say anything, Lilly told him everything. He knew what was wrong with her. He knew then that he didn't miss anything.

He walked into the room and kicked off his shoes. He made a b-line for the bed. He crawled onto the bed and without warning he grabbed Lilly and pulled her into his arms. Randy looked down at her face. Her aqua eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were tearstained and the front of her shirt was soaked with the evidence of her pain. He pushed her hair out of her face as he whispered. "I'm here baby. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm here now."

Looking up at him, Lilly's eyes were filled with fresh tears. "Randy…I'm—I'm not-" She struggled with the words as she burst into tears again.

He pulled her tight against him as he rocked her against his chest, nuzzling against her. He gently kissed her temple as he whispered. "I know baby….god I know. I'm so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to this."

"I failed. I will never have a baby of my own." She cried against his chest as she held onto him for dear life.

"Don't say that Lilly. You didn't fail at all!" He scolded gently. "This is just a small setback. Not every woman gets pregnant the first time. You will have a baby of your very own. I swear on my life."

Lilly's body trembled as she clung to Randy like a shaking leaf in a storm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. I wanted to be pregnant so bad but when I started to get the PMS symptoms of my cycle, I was in denial. I kept telling myself no way. This could still happen. Then yesterday I—I—"

"It's ok baby. Just let it out." Moving onto his back, Randy pulled her on top of him so he could cradle her against his body. He held her as she let out her pain and anguish. All he did was lay there as she sobbed against his chest. He wished he could take the pain away from her. He'd do anything to give her a baby right now. He hated seeing her like this.

Inside his heart was breaking for her. With each sob his arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry Randy. I don't mean to cry like this. I didn't think it would hit me this hard." She sniffed.

"Don't you apologize, Lilly Rose. It's ok. I told you we're in this together. This is just a minor setback. I'm not giving up and I don't want you to either." He brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"You're not going to give up?" She cocked her head as she sniffed again.

"Hell no!" He shook his head. "You want this baby, Lilly. I told you we're going to make sure you are pregnant. You are going to be a great mama. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother." He caressed her cheek. When that caused the corner of her mouth to lift, he gave her a soft smile. "That's what I want to see."

"When it started I came over here. It's like I had to be close to you. That's why I put on your shirt and was lying in your bed." Lilly explained.

"You are welcome here anytime. This place can be your second home if you want it to be." Randy told her. "You are free to come and go as much as you want here. You never have to ask."

She hugged him tighter as her cheek nuzzled against his chest. "Thank you so much. You are too good to me."

"Women like you need to be treated like gold. You are very special to me, Lilly." He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You are so much more than my best friend."

Staring into his eyes, Lilly felt a shiver race up her spine. It was then that she felt the heat of his body pressing into hers. "You are special to me too Randy. I don't think best friend describes all that we have."

"No it doesn't. We've known each other for way too long." His thumb brushed along her lower lip.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She whispered.

"I would be upset if you went home. I want to hold you tonight. I don't want you to be alone tonight. Stay tonight, Lilly." He whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you Randy." She buried her head in chest as she hugged him.

"You're welcome baby." He held her tight against him, praying he could make her pain go away.

* * *

><p>Making sure that Lilly was fast asleep, Randy came bounding down the stairs. He wanted to lock up the house for the night. Seeing her so heartbroken caused his own mind to race. Part of him was relieved that the insemination didn't work. He didn't want to think of her baby being conceived that way. However, seeing how upset Lilly was, he almost wished it had worked.<p>

Just as he locked the front door and set the alarm system his phone started ringing. His brow crinkled. Who the hell would be calling him this late? He grabbed the cordless phone off the hook. "Hello?"

"How did the return trip home go? Did you find out what was wrong with Lilly?" John's voice came over the line.

Rolling his eyes, Randy walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Good fucking lord, are you my mother? You have checked up on me more in the last few weeks than she has."

John chuckled. "Can I help it if I'm worried about your ass?"

"Yea, well it's not me we need to worry about." Randy sighed.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Lilly's not pregnant." Randy told him.

"Well damn. Poor girl. How is she taking it?" His best friend asked.

"She was here when I came home and she was bawling. She's spending the night. I held her while she cried. I felt so fucking bad. I never felt more helpless in my life, John!" Randy exploded. "She wanted one thing in her life, and she doesn't have it."

"Maybe her baby wasn't meant to be conceived by insemination." John hinted.

"How then, John? It's not like she's married. Nor does she have any boyfriend, thank god!" Randy retorted.

"Maybe it's time you take matters into your own hands, Randy." John threw at him again.

"What the hell do you mean?" Randy growled.

"Come on bro, open up your eyes! You and Lilly are a bit more than best friends. Most best friends don't sleep in the same bed, especially when one of them is naked. They don't kiss like you two have been doing. Randy, maybe her baby needs to be made the old fashioned way." John said blatantly.

"You mean sleep with her?" Randy said incredulously. "John I—"

"Have been thinking about it, don't fucking lie to me." John said dryly. "And don't tell me that somewhere in her mind that girl hasn't been thinking of you the same way. Come on wise up Orton. There is nothing wrong with two consenting adults enjoying each other."

"John—"

"Don't John me. You told me once you were worried about it getting weird. Dude, it can't get much weirder than a woman wanting her best friend to give her a baby. So that excuse is gone." John lectured him.

It was as if every excuse Randy held onto with a death grip was slipping away. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"I know you don't, man, and I don't think you will. Just offer her what she really wants. Plus if you two enjoy each other in the meantime…meh hey you guys get your cake and eat it too." John's smirk could be heard across the line. "Now I'm going to let you get back to her. I'll check up on you later."

"Thanks John for….well just thanks." Randy sighed.

"Not a problem. Now go have some fun." There was a click on the line.

Randy stared at the phone in his hands. A slow smirk crossed his lips as he stood up. Maybe John was right. Maybe it was time he took matters into his own hands….


End file.
